Radioactive
by chilifacenoodlepunch
Summary: When Lois and Jason move on, Clark struggles to do the same. When Maddie enters his life, his emotional wounds begin to heal. But traces of kryptonite remain in his body. When Lex Luthor returns, can Clark defeat him, protect his new friend, and keep his identity a secret? Post Superman Returns, Clark/OC.
1. Darlin'

Clark Kent shuffled into the dim bar, holding the door open behind him for his co-worker, Jimmy Olsen. He had a crooked smile on his face, his head nodding in absent-minded agreement to what the energetic young man was ranting on about. With a finger, he pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and led the way over to the bar. The two reporters mounted the stools, and Clark leaned his elbows on the bar with a sigh, looking down at his hands.

Although six months since Lex Luther resurfaced with a new plot to destroy Superman, he wasn't exactly back to himself. The kryptonite shard Lex shanked him with had taken its toll; Clark had a theory that some of the element is still floating around in his body. Although his powers were strong and reliable in the moment, the fatigue he felt afterwards left him moving in slow motion for days afterwards; he slept like a rock every night, his exhaustion forcing him to endure heart-wrenching dreams of a woman he had lost.

_Lois…_

Just thinking about her sent an agonizing ripple from his heart through his throat. When Clark had left in search for Krypton, he had no idea that he would be gone for so long. Lois, with feelings of anger and abandonment, had moved on with a man who could be there when she needed him. The son they had conceived before he left, Jason, had grown to know this other man as his father. Although Clark knew that one day, when his powers began to develop, Jason would look to him, he had painfully decided to distance himself from the child and his mother to give them a chance at some sort of normal life. With tears in his eyes, Clark had erased the memories of himself from the minds of the trio, and stood silently in the pews at the church as Lois took on Richard's last name.

"Hey sugar, you okay? You look like you're gonna fall asleep."

Clark jerked his head up and found himself level with a pair of mocha eyes. Imitating his posture, the bartender had a teasing smile on her lips as she waited for a response. Her shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair came untucked from behind her ear, and she cocked her head to the side to let it fall out of her face.

"Helloooo?" Her southern accent shook with laughter. "You with us?"

Jimmy, realizing that Clark had stopped listening to him, ceased talking for a minute. Awkwardly, Clark cleared his throat and sat up straight. He shrugged as warm blush swept across his cheeks. "Y-yeah, sorry; long day at work."

The bartender stepped away and retrieved two glasses from under the bar. "Well, you came to the right spot, darlin'," she walking over to the back shelf and grabbing two glasses and a few bottles of liquor. "I know how to revive a hardworking man. Mind if I just mix you something up?"

"Say, that sounds great. Doesn't it sound great, Clark?" Jimmy jabbed Clark a few times with his elbow and raised his eyebrows. "_Here we go!" _he mouthed as soon as the woman turned around. Before Clark could say anything, he launched into a dramatic story meant to pique her interest.

Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead watched the bartender mix their drinks. He never was really a good wingman, and the woman in front of them was a lot more intriguing subject.

She was young, with an slender body complimented by a cream lace dress and a cropped jean jacket. A braided leather belt was wrapped around her waist, and a pair of tall, detailed cowboy boots crept up her calves. Her graceful arms worked quickly, and an assortment of bracelets - friendship string, silverchains, and bangles - slid up and down her wrists. She bit gently on her lower lip in concentration as she worked. Her blonde hair bounced over her copper cheeks as she finished her concoctions and turned back towards the bar. Sliding the glasses over to the two reporters, she grinned with triumph and crossed her arms. "Enjoy!"

Jimmy grabbed his drink and started to guzzle it as if his throat was on fire. Clark was a bit more cautious; even though it took ridiculous amounts of alcohol to get the Kryptonian buzzed, he didn't want to seem as eager as his friend. The drink was much smoother than he expected, and he nodded to the bartender in silent appreciation.

"Glad you like it! That's the first time I tried that combination," she said as she started putting the bottles back in their places.

"It's good! What should I ask for if I come back?" Jimmy asked, taking another sip.

"Just ask for me," she replied, wiping up some vodka that had spilt, "and if you're lucky, I'll remember what went in it."

"But for that, we'd have to know your name!" Jimmy interjected with a rather loud belch.

"Maddie," the bartender replied, her grin softening.

"I'm Jimmy, nice to meet you." The loud reporter stuck out his hand, and Maddie shook it with gusto.

"Jimmy, the pleasure is mine." She turned her gaze on Clark, who had been quietly finishing his drink. "What 'bout you, sugar? What do folks call you 'round here?"

Clark swallowed hard, a bit nervous under her gaze. "C-Clark," he stuttered, "Clark Kent."

Maddie offered him her slender hand, and he shook it. He wasn't surprised at how warm and soft it was, but she was at how solid and hot his felt compared to her. "Clark… Nice to meet you, darlin'."

The blush returned to his cheeks as Maddie looked towards the television screen hanging in the corner. The twinkle in her eyes dimmed and her forehead crinkled in a frown. "I swear, every day there's someone new tryin' to cause trouble." Her hand slipped from his as Clark spun to see what was playing on the screen. A red "BREAKING NEWS" stripe flashed across the bottom, underneath a video stream of a squadron of cop cars surrounding a bank. 'FOUR MEN TAKE HOSTAGES IN BANK ROBBERY.'

Clark's heart raced as he heard the shouts of masked men echo in his mind. He knew he had to help… Superman had to help. He jumped to his feet, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "I gotta go… I just remembered I have to go.. pick something up," he mumbled as he threw down a few bucks. Glancing up at the waitress, he smiled. "Thank you, Maddie. Jimmy," he clapped the man on the shoulder as he strode quickly out of the bar.

Maddie and Jimmy stared after him.

"He seems to be in a pretty big hurry, don't he?" Maddie commented, crossing her arms.

"Naw, he just sees a story," Jimmy stretched his arms over his head. "He's a damn good reporter, and whenever he sees a story brewing, he takes off to get the scoop. Say, what are you doing later?"

Maddie laughed. "Sorry, darlin'; I'll be here all night. Someone's gotta keep Metropolis hydrated."

Jimmy sighed. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Maddie glanced back up at the screen in time to see a flash of blue and red burst through a window at the bank. _Superman.._ "Maybe next time, Jimmy."

* * *

_AN: Well, this is the first chapter, and I'm not entirely sure whether or not I'm going to continue with it; I like this storyline idea, but I'm a busy student, and when I start something, I put a lot of time into it. I'd love to hear your comments and critiques! _


	2. Blue-Eyed Hero

The background noise in the bar had started to decrescendo as the clock ticked down to two-thirty in the morning. Maddie hummed along with the jukebox to _Sweet Caroline_ as she finished washing some beer mugs that had been left on the bar. People from the crowds outside the hold-up at the bank had come in after Superman had swooped in and single-handedly rescued the "innocent men, women, and children from the brink of death and despair", as the new station had put it. Each patron had his own twist on the story, and the more alcohol they ingested, the more elaborate and wild the stories became.

"Maddie."

The voice behind her made her jump. When she saw her boss standing behind her, she smiled and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. "Well, hey Danny. Need somethin'?"

"Why don't you head on home?" Danny handed her an envelope with her share of tips. "It's getting pretty quiet, and you've been here since we opened."

"You sure? None of the cleaning's been done, I can help with—"

"Maddie, you work too hard," he cut her off. He stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards the back door. "Go get some rest; you can stay later tomorrow if you really wanna."

Maddie sighed and grabbed her bag from under the shelf. "If you're sure…" she smiled and turned to peck the man on the cheek. "Have a good night, darlin'." Slinging her bag across her body, she called out good-byes to her co-workers and walked out into the darkness.

It was a fifteen minute walk downtown to her apartment. She started to sing softly as she pulled out her phone to send a quick text to a friend. "Rock me mama like a wagon wheel, rock me mama any way you feel…" Slipping her phone into her purse, Maddie gripped the strap and walked quickly down the dimly lit sidewalk.

As she passed by a burnt-out streetlamp, Maddie felt something (or someone) grab the strap of her bag and yank backwards. She cursed and tried to pull it back towards her, but then a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. A hand placed itself over her mouth before she could scream, and her captor dragged her around the corner of a building into an alley. Maddie struggled, screamed and tried to bite the hand silencing her. She tried to throw her elbows back into the man's stomach, but froze when she felt the sharp tip of a knife pressed against her side.

"I would stop that if I were you," warned a raspy voice. His breath, so close to her face, reeked of alcohol and tobacco. As she stilled, she could feel his sweaty hands shaking. "That's better. Now I don't wanna hurt you girl—"

"Speak for yourself," a higher-pitched voice emerged from the darkness, and a tattooed woman approached them. A smirk crossed her face. "We need money, but that doesn't mean we don't wanna have some fun." Maddie glared at the woman and tried again to pull her arms free; she wasn't about to get robbed by a petite chick and a drunk. "Hey, he said STOP it!"

Maddie gasped and bent at the waist as the woman knocked her breath away with a single punch to the stomach. As she fought to catch her breath, her assailant struck her across the left side of her face. A muffled cry escaped Maddie's lips as she buckled at the knees; her vision began to blur as she stopped trying to pull lose. The man holding her had pulled the bag from her shoulders and wrapped the strap around her wrists, binding them behind her back. He reached in, grabbed her wallet and let her drop to the ground. As he opened it and started looking for cash, the woman kicked Maddie in the stomach, "having her fun" as she put it. Maddie pulled her knees to her chest, trying to protect herself. The woman wouldn't have that; she bent to grab the front of Maddie's dress and pulled her to her knees. The dress ripped at the strap and up the side, so the front of the dress fell down on one side. The woman cocked her arm back—

"Stop."

A low, melodious voice came out of the dark. The woman and man both froze, fear and hatred mixed in a strange sneer on their faces. There stood the Man of Steel, his blue eyes leveled at the criminals, his face hard. What little light there was reflected off the "S" on his chest. "What makes you think it's okay to steal from a hardworking woman?"

"Son of a bitch," the man whispered. He threw down the wallet, grabbed the woman's arm and they started to run towards the dark end of the alley. The woman screamed in surprise as they came face to face again with Superman. Her instinct caused her to throw a punch at his chest, but he didn't flinch as her fist crunched against him. She grabbed her wrist and cried out in agony as Superman grabbed the two criminals by their collars and lifted them off their feet. A group of young men who had been walking by when they heard the sounds came running to help.

"Hey, you need help?" One shouted while another was on his cell phone, talking to a 911 operator. "We got the cops on the way." The men approached Superman cautiously, waiting for a sign from him.

His blue eyes bore into the robbers'. "I hope you realize after this that you have made a terrible mistake." He spoke quietly, so only the two in his grip would hear him. "No one can mess with the innocent and not have it come back to haunt them. Remember that." He moved his thumbs so that they were on a pressure point in their necks. After a few moments, both were out cold. He slowly let them down on the ground and turned towards the men. "Make sure they stay here until the police get here." The men stood in a circle around the two unconscious crooks; police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Superman turned towards Maddie and walked towards her. She had fallen on her side, exhausted and in pain. He knelt beside her and his face softened; he recognized her as the bartender from earlier that day. Superman had a harder time dealing with crimes that involved those he knew. "Hello." He spoke softly and reached down to unwind the strap from her wrists.

Maddie turned her swollen, tear streaked face up to her rescuer. The way he had greeted her seemed bizarre considering the circumstances, and she could barely muster up a response. "Hey," she replied hoarsely, trying to pull herself into a sitting position. She grimace, the pain in her head and stomach almost debilitating. Superman placed an arm behind her pulling her up.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, looking at the enlarged flesh on the side of her cheek and jaw. He remembered how painful it had been when he had been beat by Lex Luthor's thugs on his Kryptonite island; he related to her, how she was feeling.

"Yes..." She looked down at her clothes, and, horrified at how exposed half her chest was, she grabbed the torn fabric and tried to pull it back over herself. "No," she whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Superman's heart ached, a reaction which he noted as strange; he never felt so emotional about a victim before.

"Can you stand?" He braced his arm behind her back and offered his other one to her. She gripped his hand, surprised at how warm and solid it felt._ "Funny, I think I've held this hand before,"_ she thought to herself. She ignored the thought, chalking it up as a symptom from her probable head injury.

Without effort, Superman lifted Maddie to her feet and supported her as she swayed. He cautiously let go of her hand, and she immediately grabbed her dress and tried to cover herself again. Her knees were weak, and when she tried to bend and pick up her bag, she started to stumble forward. He placed his free hand on her waist and slowly lowered her back to the ground. "Guess that answers that question, huh?"

Maddie managed to hook the strap of her bag and grabbed it. Hugging it to her chest, she sniffled. "I'm okay. Really. I'll just… I can walk in a minute."

Superman had to chuckle; she was stubborn, but obviously not okay. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Maddie," she choked out, wiping her hand across her cheeks.

"Maddie." He knelt next to her, resting an elbow on his knee. He looked her in the eye. "We need to get you to the hospital; you're pretty beat up."

"I can't." Maddie ducked her face, avoiding his gaze. "I don't have insurance."

Superman noticed her wallet sitting on the ground near his foot. He picked it up, holding it out to her. "You can't stay here, Maddie; and you're hurt."

She looked at the wallet, then back at him. _"Those blue eyes…"_ She took it from him, sliding it into his purse. "I can… just go home." She stumbled over her words, mesmerized by the brilliant shade of blue looking back at her.

"How far is home?"

"About… about a mile."

Superman looked over to where the criminals and the young men stood. Red and blue lights flashed against the walls of the alley; the police had just arrived. "I can take you; you can't go alone."

Maddie's eyes widened. "Oh... oh, no, you don't have to. There's probably lots goin' on tonight and.. and you probably have stuff to do… and… and…"

While she struggled to come up with a good excuse, she didn't notice him smiling as he slid his arm under her knees and stood, lifting her from the cement. She let her bag drop against her stomach and used her newly free hand to grip his rock hard arm.

"Where am I taking you, Maddie?"

With a defeated sigh, she settled her head against his shoulder. "Ridgeview Apartments. Believe it or not, I got a balcony you can drop me on." He gently rose into the sky, disappearing just as the police started looking for the victim and her hero.

As they flew, Maddie stared up at his face. His handsome face was accentuated by a strong jaw and high cheekbones—had he not been a superhero, he could probably be a model. A thoughtful look had replaced his smile, and his blue eyes sparkled, as if they held a secret. _"Of course he has secrets. He's Superman!" _ She ridiculed herself silently as she closed her eyes. She was tired; every part of her ached and throbbed, and she felt jumpy, robbed of her sense of security.

Superman glanced down at the woman in his arms. He could sense her discomfort, and felt his heart ache again. With her eyes closed, she looked as though she was having a bad dream; her face was tense, a frown creasing her forehead. Her left cheek and eye had swollen so much her eye looked like it couldn't open, and her breathing was shallow. Curious, he had looked under her skin to see how bad the damage was, and he had noticed a broken rib or two. He held her like an egg, wishing he was softer like a mortal. He looked back up at the skyline and sighed; he wasn't used to being so… empathetic.

Maddie opened her right eye, her left being swollen shut. She surprised to hear the god-like being making such a human sound. "Sorry…" She felt as though she was inconveniencing him; surely he had someone else to rescue.

Superman met her gaze and gave her a smile. "Why is that?"

"I just… feel like there's somethin' else you could do. I bet you've got someone waitin' for you right now."

His smile froze on his face as an image of Lois and Jason popped into his head. _"They aren't yours anymore."_ He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Not for me, no. But you," he returned, looking back up towards the skyline, "you must have someone who can walk you home at night."

"Naw, not me. I'm new in these woods." Maddie saw her apartment building coming into view. "I'm the apartment in the very top left corner."

Superman righted himself as he reached the apartment. He lowered them slowly to the solid cement. When his feet were steady, he slowly bent and let his arm drop from behind her knees. Maddie's feet touched the balcony floor, and she kept her hand on his chest as she tried to balance. The throbbing in her body intensified, but she was able to stand steady as Superman removed his hand from her shoulders.

Maddie pulled her dress up to cover herself and looked up at her hero. She force a smile. "Thank you, Superman."

"Anytime, ma'am." He gave her a small nod. "Are you sure you'll be okay from here?"

She took a few steps backwards, placing her hand on the handle of the door that led to her bedroom. "I think so. And I mean it, sir," she said, a bit more forcefully. She made sure he looked her in the eye. "Thank you."

"Good night, Maddie." Superman rose from the balcony, gave her one last look and disappeared into the night.

When she lost sight of him, she opened the door and staggered the few steps to her bed. Collapsing on top of her, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to lull over her. The last thing she pictured before losing consciousness was the pair of cerulean eyes that belonged to the man—god—that rescued her.

"Good night… Superman.."


	3. Time To Reflect

It was a little after three when Clark had touched down in his apartment. It was on the edge of Metropolis; close to a metro station, but far enough away to make a witness think that Superman was heading out into the country. He staggered as he took his first step on the roof, his exhaustion starting to come to the surface. Once he felt steady enough, he walked over to a pile of clothes hidden behind a cosmetic excuse for a chimney.

Clark couldn't help but picture the dark-eyed woman he helped tonight.

"Maddie," he whispered, pulling a hooded sweatshirt over his head, covering his cape. She wasn't anything special, nothing different than any other mugging he broke up; but there was something about the woman that made his heart throb. She was beautiful, yes… charming, spirited, tough. Kind of reminded him of—

"Stop it, Clark!" He scolded himself before he could even think of Lois. He jammed his legs into sweatpants and slid his glasses on. They were two different people, Lois and Maddie; what Clark and Lois had was special, but it was in the past. Maddie was like a reincarnation of the Lois he had given up.

Clark groaned as he walked weakly to the door that led to the stairwell. It was frustrating that he could yawn at the sight of a bullet and beat a criminal to his escape route, but he couldn't handle the complicated relationship between a man and woman.

"You're assuming there's a relationship," he mumbled to himself as he opened the door and started to descend the stairs. He gripped the railing for balance, feeling his chest tighten. Four stories later, he reached his apartment. He pulled a key out of the pocket of the sweatpants and unlocked it with a shaking hand. Pushing the door open, Clark stumbled in and closed it behind him. Quickly turning the lock, he hurried as much as he could to the couch and collapsed on it. He whipped his glasses off and tossed them onto the floor, closing his eyes and sighing.

Pain radiated sharply from his lower back. Clark reached under the sweatshirt and placed his hand on the spot Luthor's kryptonite blade had pierced his normally impenetrable skin. The area was cooler to the touch than the rest of his body, and when he was stressed he felt as though someone was pinching him there. Lex didn't kill him, but he handicapped him; what Clark didn't know was how long it was going to last.

The doctors claim to have gotten all of the kryptonite out of his body, but Clark knew that something was still running through his veins, absorbed in his muscles, and it wasn't good. He was exhausted after every rescue and arrest he made. His hands shake as he soars through the sky. Instead of only a slight pressure when he was shot by a bullet, he could feel a small pang; he still didn't bleed, but his flesh seemed… softer.

Clark clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to calm the tremors. After feeling so… invincible for the past few years, he felt almost idiotic for feeling so weak, so human. He opened his eyes and looked up at the clock: three forty-five, only five hours until he had to leave for his job at The Daily Planet. Clark slowly sat up and sighed; his skin was clammy, and he smelt of sulfur and gunpowder from the day's events.

He stood, swaying slightly; he pulled off the sweatshirt in one movement and walked slowly to the bathroom. Tossing the sweatshirt to the side, he reached behind his neck and pulled the cape off the collar of his suit. Letting that fall to the ground, he reached up for the tiny, almost invisible zipper that started at the nape of his neck. He slid his hand down his back, pulling the zipper to the middle of his back, and then moving his arm so he could pull the zipper down the rest of the way to the base of his spine. Clark pulled his arms out of the sleeves and peeled the suit to his waist as he walked through the doorway to the bathroom. He reached into the shower and turned on the water. He stripped the rest of his clothes off as steam started to fill the room and stepped into the stream of water. He turned his face up towards the water and sighed as the hot water enveloped his body.

As Clark's eyes closed, those chocolate brown eyes appeared in his thoughts; bright, smiling, and clear. As though he was watching a movie, her face began to swell and bruise, and the shine in her eyes turned from a sparkle to a sheen of tears that spilled over her purple skin. Clark's eyes shot open and he ran a hand through his hair.

What was with this girl? Why did she have this effect on him? He only met her that day, for god's sake!

He pushed the image out of his head and plunged under the water, trying to erase the day's events: he had to see her tomorrow.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome. :)_


	4. Take Me Home Tonight

_'Is this what it feels like to get hit by a truck?' _

Maddie opened her eyes and slowly rolled onto her back, groaning as sharp pains and aches reminded her of the night's events. Her head throbbed in rhythm with her heartbeat. She reached up to touch her face, wincing at a stabbing feeling in her chest. _'Cracked rib,_' she thought to herself as her fingertips gently grazed her cheek. Every breathe she took sent agonizing waves from the left side of her waist to her sternum. She dropped her hand and balled both of her fists in the comforter and used it to slowly pull herself up into a sitting position. Maddie's faced scrunched into a grimace as she righted herself, her torn dress falling from her chest.

"I really liked this dress," she lamented, stiffly reaching behind her to unzip it. Her cheeks grew warm as she remembered the shame she felt at her sudden indecency last night. When the zipper reached the base of her spine, she slowly stood to allow the dress to fall from her body. She turned to look at herself in the mirror across the room and felt a sob catch in her throat at the sight of her battered body.

Maddie's knees were scraped, dried blood clotted in lines down her shins. Blotches of purple red spread across her abdomen and wrapped around her ribcage. Her wrists had blue marks from her captor's grip, and a small cut could be seen on her right side from where his knife had threatened her into submission. The left side of her face was still slightly swollen, and the red and purple bruise that covered her eye and cheekbone had darkened to a deep indigo patch. Her eyes were puffy, and her lower lip was swollen and a crust of blood had formed from a cut on the corner.

_"This is going to be impossible to cover.' _She knew that there'd be questions she couldn't answer that evening when she had to go to work. She took a step back and sat down on the bed again. A tear fell down her cheek as she stared at the floor, remembering how each punch and kick felt against her flesh, how pointless her struggle was, how alone she felt until Superman showed up…

"Superman…" If it wasn't for him, who knows what would've ended up happening. Maddie shivered, and swiped her hand across her face, erasing the tear. _'But he was there, and you're here, and it's okay,'_ she thought, _'it's in the past, time to move on.' _Taking a deep breathe, she slowly stood and looked at herself again in the mirror, this time with her chin held a little higher. "C'mon, Maddie; momma raised you to keep goin'." She headed towards the bathroom, kicking the torn dress on the floor out of her way, thinking of all the make-up tricks she could use to hide a black eye.

* * *

Once again, Clark found himself being led into the First Base Bar by a chattering Jimmy. He had put on a show, hemming and hawing about how late it was and how much work he had to do; it was almost impossible to hide his anxiousness. He needed to see her, to make sure she was all right after the ordeal the night before. Jimmy, somehow seeing the connection between the two, had teased Clark into submission.

Clark didn't even pretend to be listening to Jimmy's long-winded story as his eyes scanned the bar. He didn't see Mandy in her normal post, but he let Jimmy lead them to the bar stools they'd perched on during their last visit. Jimmy ignored Clark ignoring as his hands added animation to whatever he was talking about. Clark's eyes focused on a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey on the back wall.

"And then, of course, the wind blows hard enough to knock—holy shit!" Something caused Jimmy to stop suddenly in the middle of his story. Clark's gaze flicked from the TV to Jimmy. He followed his stare to where Maddie leaned against the bar, arms crossed carefully over her chest.

"Hey y'all, how's it goin' today?" Her voice was teasing, but it seemed weary. Clark's eyebrows rose as he inspected the discoloration that hadn't been there the previous night.

"Hey, what happened?" Jimmy looked concerned as he leaned forward on the bar to get a closer look. A frown crinkled Clark's forehead as he waited for her response.

"Oh, nothin'!" Maddie ducked her head, letting her hair fall over her cheek, hiding some of the purple splotch. She had tried to cover it as much as she could with every type of concealer, cream, and powder foundation she had, but it hardly had any effect. After an afternoon of frustration, she settled on a normal amount of make-up and a convincing emotional mask. "Just ran into a lil' trouble walkin' home last night, is all. Can I get you boys somethin'?"

"Doesn't look like just a little trouble, Maddie." Clark spoke softly, but was careful to keep his voice a little higher pitched that it would've been if he had been without his glasses. She glanced up at him, a small smile crossing her face.

"Now, Clark, it ain't nothin' I couldn't handle with a little help, but thank you for bein' concerned." She gingerly straightened up, her smile barely covering a grimace. "You boys want what you had yesterday?"

"If you can remember it," Jimmy's face relaxed as he launched back into his story. Clark kept his eyes locked with Maddie's for a few moments before she dropped her gaze and turned around to mix their drinks. His focus went a little deeper as he looked under her skin at the ribs he saw cracked the night before. She kept her breathing shallow, but with every movement she made, he could see the bones separate ever so slightly. He winced for her.

"Clark, are you even listening anymore?" Jimmy's hand smacked his arm gently.

"Sorry, sorry!" He smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking about something."

Jimmy looked back at Maddie, misinterpreting the expression on Clark's face. "Oh-ho, I see," he said, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Ask her out," he mouthed. Clark feigned a horrified expression and shook his head; that would be something Superman would do, but not Clark Kent.

"Whatcha whisperin' about?" Maddie in a low voice as she slid two glasses over to them and wiped her hands on the Patriot's jersey she was wearing.

"OHHH, nothing," Jimmy secretively said with a wink at Clark, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Maddie.

"Good, I don't like secrets, you know."

"Oh, would you look at that!" Jimmy exclaimed, looking at his watch. "I told someone I'd go… feed his cat for him and I bet that cat is STARVING. Sorry Clark, gotta bail." He grabbed his drink and threw it back in record time. With a not-so-subtle eyebrow raise he threw a few dollars onto the bar, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door before Clark could voice any sort of opposition to being ditched.

"Ah…" Clark laughed nervously, feeling awkward without Jimmy filling the silence. He took a sip from his drink and looked down in the glass, searching his mind for something to say without making him sound out of character.

Maddie noticed his discomfort and couldn't help but smile; he was kind of cute, in a nerdy sort of way. She slowly walked over to an opening in the bar and went through the swinging door. She cautiously pulled herself up onto the barstool Jimmy had been sitting in and crossed her legs.

"Clark, darlin'," she broke the silence, "I like to make friends with the folks I take care of, and I don't know a thing about you." She leaned forward on her elbows, an encouraging smile on her splotchy face. "Where you from, sugar?"

Clark's face blushed as he sat up straight and made eye contact. "I-I'm from Smallville," he stuttered, taking a significantly large drink.

"Smallville? Ain't that about three hours outta town?"

"Yeah!" Clark's smile brightened. "Ever been there?"

Maddie laughed. "Drove through it on the way here a while ago. Didn't stay long, but it looked a lot like the town I grew up in."

"Where's that?"

"Dixie Union, Georgia. Seriously, take Smallville, take away the exciting meteors, and you got Dixie Union." Maddie reached up and brushed the hair out her face. She was careful not to touch her skin.

Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? What brought you all the way to Metropolis?"

Now it was Maddie's turn to blush. "Y'know, it's kind of a funny story." She started to chuckle, but flinched and grabbed her side with her hand. She caught Clark looking and waved her free hand at him. "Sorry, it's nothin'. Anyways, a boyfriend of mine had been hired to work for his uncle at The Daily Planet. We met in college and as soon as we were both done, we packed up the car and headed on up." She sighed and looked down at her sneakers. "Richard was so… different around fast cars and fancy dinners; it ended up not workin' out." Her blush deepened as she met Clark's eyes. "Oh, well. Momma taught me that life goes on, with or with men."

_'Richard. Her ex-boyfriend is Lois' husband. Small world.'_ He threw back the rest of his drink. "Richard, huh? I actually work with him and.. and his new wife."

"He's married?" Maddie shook her head. "Well, it has been a while. Funny how things change, huh?"

"Yeah…" Clark's mind flooded with images of Lois. Lois and Jason. Lois and Richard. Lois and Richard and Jason…

"So if you work with Richard, that must make you a…?"

"Uh, reporter!" He pushed the memories from his consciousness and instead focused on Maddie. "I write a bunch of different kind of articles, mainly in the lifestyle section."

"Well, good for you!" Maddie smiled. She turned on the bar stool and leaned her elbows on the bar. "Wish I had my shit figured out."

"Looks like you do," Clark remarked. "What would you rather be doing?"

Maddie opened her mouth to respond when someone approached them from behind the bar.

"Maddie, go home." A tall, broad man with a bald head and a dark goatee placed his hands on the bar and gave Maddie a look that could be interpreted as fatherly concern.

"Danny, I'm fine. Look, I need a little extra money this month." She batted her eyelashes in blatant flirtation.

In response, Danny slides a white envelope across the bar. "There's your tips for tonight. I ain't letting you walk home after midnight again, not after what happened last night."

"Oh, please." Maddie rolled her eyes, but reached out and grabbed the envelope. "I can manage. Please?" The look the man gave her was severe enough to make even Clark look away. He pulled her bag from below and dropped it on the bar in front of her. "Fine. You win. Have a good night, darlin'." She stood on a rung on the bottom of the stool and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. She turned and looked at Clark. "Clark, where you headed after this?"

Clark didn't know how to respond at first. He had planned to escort her home as Superman, but it's not like he could say that. "Ah, I think just heading home. Gotta catch a metro somewhere."

"There's a metro station near my apartment, 'bout a ten block walk from here," Maddie's eyes dropped shyly. "Do you think you could walk with me there? I'm kinda… kinda nervous about headin' out there by myself after… you know."

"Of course!" He squeaked out, almost too quickly. Maddie raised her brows at his eagerness. She slowly, painfully slid off of the stool.

"Well, all right, let's go then." She stuffed the envelope in her bag and slung it across her chest. Clark jumped off his stool and pulled out his wallet, but Maddie put her hand on his. He stopped, and she smiled. "My treat, darlin'; you are escortin' me home after all."

Clark smiled, nodding his thanks. He gesturing towards the door, and Maddie led the way out. Once out on the dark street, he offered her his arm. She hesitated for a moment. _'Maddie, what are you thinkin', girl? You just met this guy yesterday and you're lettin' him walk you home in the dark?'_ Clark was a big guy; he seemed to be built like a linebacker; he'd probably be able to stand up to anything they met out here. Maddie couldn't help but shiver, and with that thought in mind, she snaked her arm through his as they set off briskly down the sidewalk.

Clark sensed her apprehension, as though she was regretting her decision. He wished he could make her feel comfortable, but after what he'd seen last night, he knew that'd easier said than done. "So," he awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "You said you met Richard in college. What were you going to school for?"

"Nursin'," Maddie replied casually. The forearm that her hand rested on seemed remarkably solid. "I'm a registered nurse, but I guess I never really applied for a job. I'm pretty content with my bartendin' gig."

"You're pretty good at it," Clark remarked. Maddie started to laugh, but stopped again and grabbed her side. Clark frowned. "Maddie, what really happened? You're looking pretty rough."

Maddie was quiet for a moment. Everyone stopped asking after she gave her rehearsed statement, but she didn't know whether or not she should tell the truth or keep trying to cover up. Looking up at Clark, his completely… harmless demeanor pushed her towards option one.

"It wasn't anything bad," she started slowly. "I was just walkin' home after work and these two… two thugs jumped me." She subconsciously tightened her grip on his arm as they passed by the alley. _'That was convenient.' _She looked over towards the dark spot on the sidewalk where the streetlight was still burnt out. "Over there, actually. They just got a little too into their act."

"Ah, Maddie… that's awful." They walked in silence for a few moments, both wracking their brains for something to say. Maddie's mind worked quicker, seeing an opportunity for her rehearsed line.

"Oh, nothin' I couldn't handle with a little help, Clark," she waved off his worry as though she had only tripped on the sidewalk. "I'd probably look a lot worse if Superman wasn't on his way through."

Clark perked at the mention of his alter ego. "Superman?"

"Yeah, Superman." The corners of her mouth turned up at the thought of the god-like man who rescued her. "Just kinda, swooped in, knocked the guys out and… and took me home. I felt like such an inconvenience, but he made it seem like nothin'." Her face burned as she looked down at the dark pavement. "Sorry, I sound like such a lil' fan girl."

Clark laughed awkwardly and shrugged. His heart swelled with pride, but only for a moment.

"There's that metro station I was talkin' 'bout." Maddie pointed to a sign next to a downward stairwell. The two slowed their pace until they were motionless, and she slid her arm from his. They both looked down at their feet. For the first time in a long time, Maddie didn't have anything to say; she didn't want to say good-night. Although he was quiet and somewhat awkward, she liked his company. It was probably just the circumstances, but she felt safe with him. Maybe if he lost the glasses and the baggy clothes, he'd be pretty handsome, too. She turned her eyes back up to him; now that they were standing face-to-face, her forehead was level with his chin. "Thank you, Clark, for walkin' with me. It made this a whole lot easier."

"Uh, yeah, n-no problem!" Clark stumbled. "It's not like I wasn't heading this way anyways."

"Right," she agreed. "Well, I guess I'll see you 'round?"

"You sure you don't want me to walk you all the way? I don't mind backtracking."

"Oh, no, it's fine. That's me right there." She gestured to a tall building Clark recognized. She paused, then smiled. "I appreciate it, Clark. Make sure you stop in soon and visit me at the bar, okay?"

"Sure." Clark couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading ear to ear.

Maddie stood on her toes, placing her palms on his chest. She gently pecked him on the cheek and turned to walk away. "Good night, Clark."

Clark reached up and put his hand behind his head awkwardly. "Good night, Maddie." Maddie stopped in her tracks. _'That voice…'_ Superman had said the same thing, in an identical baritone. She put her hand to her forehead; obviously, she did have some sort of head injury from the night before. Maddie looked over her shoulder and shot Clark a grin before walking quickly towards the looming building.

Clark watched her go, realizing his slip as soon as she did. He silently cursed, making a mental note to be careful in the future. _'Assuming, once again, that there IS a future here.'_ He only felt this way once before… a long time ago with a woman who remembered nothing about him now. He made sure she made it to the door before he ducked into an alleyway and pulled his street clothes from his suit. He balled them up and put them under his arm. Rocketing from the ground, he sped to his apartment complex to deposit them on the roof. The voices of Metropolis' victims filtered into his mind, but her face—the way it looked before her attack—layered over them.

* * *

_a/n: Sorry this took so long to get up; I'll be honest, I struggled to write this chapter. I've got certain scenes I want to include in this story, but I have a hard time coming up with fillers. Anyways, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! You all rock. :)_


	5. It Was Only A Kiss

When she got into her apartment, Maddie dropped her bag on the floor and eased her way onto the couch. She grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest. A deep breathe caused the fire in her chest to flare, but calmed her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't tell if it was from relief of being safe and sound, or from the Clark's spoken farewell.

_'Good night, Maddie.'_

In that moment, he seemed different. For two seconds, he wasn't awkward, he wasn't a stranger… even though she had only met him a time or two, he gave off the vibe of an old friend.

Maddie grabbed the television remote from the coffee table and clicked on the TV. It was still on the news channel that she had been watching that morning, and—surprise, surprise!—footage of Superman pulling a family from a car dangling off the side of an overpass. Other videos flashed of him carrying firefighters from a barn fire, and ripping a door off a vault where bank tellers had been trapped during a robbery… all in places far from Metropolis, according to the subtitles.

_'He is just everywhere, isn't he?' _She looked out her window, half expecting to see him flying past. She scoffed at herself and looked back at the screen, just in time to see Superman look into the camera. His eyes were just as blue and clear as they were when he knelt at her side in the alley. His strong jaw was relaxed and his lips were curved in a toothless smile. He gave the camera—his worldwide audience—a small nod before turning his eyes up to the sky and rocketing away almost too fast for the camera to pick it up.

Maddie changed the channel; a re-run of an old _Friends_ episode was on. She tossed the remote to the side; her body ached, her head throbbed, and her stomach rumbled. With a groan, she stood cautiously and dropped the pillow. Slowly, she went to the kitchen to take care of the one pain she could get rid of.

* * *

Clark didn't go to the bar the next day. He didn't go the day after that, or the day after that. He'd been running around like crazy those nights, to every corner of the globe to save the day, but that was only a distraction for him. He felt as though he had given Maddie a hint to who he really was, and wanted to make sure she forgot about it before they saw each other again.

That, and Clark felt something for this woman.

Now, he didn't believe in that "love at first sight" crap, but there was something about Maddie that made him curious. For months, all he thought about was Lois and Jason, hoping that what he did was the best choice for everyone involved. The hole in his heart quivered constantly, the child he loved and the woman he thought he did. When he was with Maddie, though, it's like she was a strip of duct tape over that hole: he could still feel it, but it was still. It didn't throb, and Lois was just a whisper in the back of his mind.

Maybe that's why he let his act slide, just for that one moment. What made this woman so special? He tried to think about what had brought Lois and him together. She was beautiful, charismatic, confident, kind… but he can't remember what made him _fall_ in love with her. It just was.

"Why are you thinking about love?" he muttered to himself as he opened the door to the bar, a week after the last time he saw Maddie. Instantly, Clark could hear her laughter over a country song that blared from the jukebox in the back by the pool tables. The two locked eyes at the same time; she wasn't behind the bar like she usually was, but was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The bruise on her face had faded from indigo to an easily-covered yellow. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a half-up, half-down hairstyle.

"Clark!" Her smile was radiant as she stood up. She moved much easier than she did the last time he saw her. She was wearing a tight black skirt with a loose, silver top. She balanced easily on a pair of silver heels, and they weren't obnoxiously loud as she walked over to him.

"Guys, this is Clark! He's my date for tonight." Maddie looped her arm around his and turned to face the two women and three men sitting at the table.

Clark awkwardly waved, confusion wrinkling his forehead. "Date?" He murmured, quiet enough so she could hear.

"Go with it," Maddie ordered quietly, pulling him towards the group. "Clark, this is Rachel, Sam, Amy, Jacob and, John, is it?" She gestured to each individual as she introduced them, and everyone responded with a "hey!" or a "what's up, Clark?" Everyone except John, who sat on the right of the seat Maddie had emptied; he took a swig from his drink, unimpressed by Clark. It seemed obvious he had hoped to be in her company for the evening.

"With that, we gotta get goin'. Thanks for the company, guys!"

"Maddie, we just got another round," the one Clark _thinks_ is Rachel almost whined.

Maddie leaned past two of the individuals and threw back the shot glass she had ordered in one swift movement, then placed it back on the table. Amy shook her head with a smile and handed Maddie her purse from her seat.

"Have a good night, y'all. Drinks are on my tab, I know someone who works here." Maddie winked and slung her purse over her shoulder. Grabbing Clark's arm, she turned them around and led the way out of the bar.

Clark didn't have enough time to think before they found themselves on the street, walking in the opposite direction from Maddie's apartment. "Uh, Maddie?"

"Sorry, Clark!" Maddie had a mixed expression of relief and embarrassment when she looked up at him. "Amy tried to set me up with that John… _character._" She almost spat his name. "It was a disaster; he made it right clear from the moment we shook hands what he was lookin' for in a woman."

Clark didn't speak; he just raised an eyebrow and waited. Maddie noticed, and rolled her eyes. "He wanted a trophy woman to satisfy the only two needs shallow dicks like him need: sex and food."

Clark choked out an awkward laugh, not exactly sure what to say. For a moment, the only sound was the clicking of Maddie's heels on the sidewalk and laughter from a group of people across the way. The sun was just about to set, and the last rays warmed Clark's skin and made it tingle.

Maddie chuckled nervously. "So, I told them I actually had a date… and that it was you… and I tell you what, I prayed for over an hour that you would actually show up tonight. Thank the Lord you did! But I understand if you don't wanna go out with me; we're practically strangers."

"N-no, that'd be great! I'd love to go out with you!"

She smiled in relief, not only because she didn't make a fool of herself, but because she would be spending some time with him. "Good. I figured we could head down to this little diner a few blocks down. They've got great burgers."

Clark nodded silently, his face twisted into a goofy smile. He couldn't believe his luck! He had every intention when he walked in that evening to ask for her number, but this way he didn't have to make a fool of himself.

"So where've you been, darlin'? Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Uh…" Clark didn't want to lie. "Working late... a lot. I had a big article to finish."

"I forgot you have a grown-up job," she teased. "I'll have to pick up a copy one of these days and read it."

"Yeah, i-it's pretty interesting." He sighed, frustrated he couldn't come up with any smooth-guy lines. Dating wasn't really in his toolbox of skills.

Maddie turned suddenly towards a doorway, pulling him with her. "Here we are," she chirped. The diner had a stereotypical glass front, and he could see the traditional robin's egg blue and fire engine red color scheme inside. She led them over to a booth and let go of his arm, sliding in with a slight wince. Clark scooted in across from her, hands folding on the table automatically.

A waitress was standing by the bar and came over almost immediately. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She was tired and bored, and her voice reflected it in a careless tone.

"Oh, we're doin' well," Maddie responded, looking up with a smile. Clark just nodded silently.

"Can I get you something to drink to start?"

"Coffee," they both said at the same time. Maddie looked over at Clark and giggled. The alcohol from the shot had started to relax her mind, and while she was confident without alcohol, she was flirty with it.

The waitress mumbled something and dropped two menus on the table before turning and walking away.

Clark blushed and picked up a menu, looking at it instead of staring at her. "You said the burgers are good?"

"Yes sir, I always get one when I'm here." She glanced over her menu at him. He wasn't wearing his normal baggy clothes; his shirt was properly fitted, and for the first time, she noticed how muscular he was. She had always pictured him as tall, lean and lanky, but now that a layer had been pulled away…

Maddie bit her lower lip as the waitress came back with a pot of coffee, a small jug of creamer and two white mugs balanced on a tray. The waitress poured each of them a cup and took their order with impressive multi-tasking skills. As she whisked away with the menus, Maddie and Clark sat silently, gazing at each other intently.

"Penny for your thoughts, darlin'?" Maddie smiled, wrapping her hands around her cup, reveling in the warmth.

Clark swallowed hard. "Well, you look really good. I mean," Clark started to stutter. "Y-your bruise is almost g-gone. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you do look nice. Just-"

"Clark, darlin', relax," she laughed. "Thank you, that's real nice of you to say." She smoothed her skirt and looked at her shirt. "It's a little over the top for what I normally do, but Rachel said 'dress to impress'." She kicked off the high heels under the table and let her feet swing.

The heat that had flooded Clark's face receded. He smiled and took a drink of the coffee, barely noticing the heat coming off of it. He noticed her do the same. "You like your coffee black?"

"Of course! Addin' stuff to it make it taste like sugar water to me," Maddie replied.

"I don't think I've met a girl who doesn't like a latte."

"You've never met a girl like me, darlin'."

Just then, the two of them shifted their weight, and they legs touched under the table. While Clark's first instinct was to move his, he left it there, waiting to see how Maddie would react.

When Maddie's ankle crossed his, she had no desire to move. In fact, she wanted to get closer, peel back a few more layers from this secretively handsome man. Their eyes locked, and the few minutes of silence between them were comfortable. His steely blue eyes seemed to look into her soul, making her stomach flip.

The waitress served them with a clatter, placing the plates on the table and topping off their coffee in a well-practiced movement. When she strode off, the two looked away, starting on their meal.

Small talk turned to animated conversation as they ate: what Clark was working on for the paper, the strange people Maddie served… Clark cracked a small joke from time to time, and Maddie would respond with a laugh and something clever in return. Their ankles remained tangled, the small touch a comfort to the two. Clark relaxed and started to speak as easily with her as he did with Jimmy, something that didn't happen often with people in Metropolis.

When the food was gone, and the conversation quieted, the Elvis clock on the wall showed midnight. Maddie sat back in the booth. "We should probably get goin' so these folks can close up, I suppose."

"I guess you're right." Clark found it hard to hide the disappointment in his voice. Maddie noticed, and—with an equal amount of disappointment—moved her feet to put her shoes back on.

"You headin' the same way as me again?" She asked, pulling some money out of her purse to pay her bill.

Clark pulled his wallet out. "Of course! I can't let you get beat up when you're just about put back together again."

Maddie laughed, sliding to the edge of the seat. "A gentleman like you could never let that happen, huh?"

The pain in her chest flared suddenly as she tried to stand. She grimaced as she started to fall back onto the seat. Before she hit the seat, Clark was there with an arm wrapped around her back and a hand holding on to hers. He helped her stand while she tried to figure out how he moved so quickly.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked when she was solid on her feet. He looked discreetly at her ribs and noticed the cracked one sliding when she moved.

"Yeah," she breathed, the pain subsiding to a dull ache. "What's that you said about me being put back together?"

Clark chuckled as he let go of her, awkwardly reached behind his head. "Maybe I spoke too soon." He held out his arm to her. "Ready?"

Maddie slung her purse over her shoulder and snaked her arm through his. With a smile and a nod, they walked out of the diner and into the street.

It had started to steadily rain while they were eating. The air was heavy and cooler than it was earlier, and the cold drops made Maddie shiver and pull closer to Clark. He radiated warmth and comfort, almost like the sun. Clark noticed her movement, and after only a moment of hesitation, he pulled his arm from hers and draped it over her shoulders, giving her more of a barrier against the rain. She moved closer, slipping her arm around his back. "Thanks, darlin'," she said with a grateful look at him.

Clark just shrugged, grateful for an excuse for her to get closer to him. The walked quickly, passing jokes back and forth flirtatiously, at least in Maddie's case; Clark tried his best to keep up with her banter, but he felt strangely at ease with her, as if he'd known her for years, rather than just days.

Maddie glanced inside the open door as she went by, curious as to whether or not her group had moved on. _'Wonder if John got what he wanted tonight after-all,'_ she mused silently, happy that she had ditched when she did. The night had been great after she got Clark to break past his awkward façade. She wondered what he was hiding, or why he was hiding, and she was dying to pull off another layer. _'That'll get you in trouble, missy…'_

The two were soaking wet by the time they reached the stairs to the metro station, their clothes plastered to their skin. When Maddie pulled away from him, she couldn't help but stare at how the white fabric clung to his incredibly defined muscles… her mouth may have gaped for a moment or two. Clark glanced down at himself, mainly to keep from looking at her; her loose shirt hugged her body, and he saw her for the first time as sexy, rather than just beautiful. He was thankful he decided to forgo his blue suit tonight; it would be showing through the fabric of his shirt.

Maddie was the first to snap out of the moment. "You're soaked, Clark. Did you want to come in and get a towel or somethin'?"

"No, I'm okay." _'Yes, please! I'd give anything to stay with you tonight!'_ "It's a short ride. You should get inside though, before you catch a chill."

She nodded silently, trying to find a way to delay this. The steady rain had increased, and thunder could be heard rumbling across Metropolis.

"Well," she finally sighed, locking eyes with Clark, "have a good night, darlin'. Thanks for goin' along with the date scheme."

Allowing a bit of Superman to show through, Clark's laugh was low and melodic, and his voice was romantically baritone. "I'm glad I was roped in, Maddie. Thank you."

'_That voice…'_ Maddie was taken a little off guard, but felt herself getting swept away in the moment. She placed a hand gently on his chest and, when he looked down at her, she softly placed a kiss on his lips. Clark's breath caught in his throat, and his heart pounded as he felt warmth spread from the place where their skin touched. The feeling was similar to the one you get when you drink something hot after being out in the cold for a few hours, except it spread over his skin, through his muscles, deep into his gut. The surge made him feel like he'd soaked in the sun for hours.

Maddie felt it, too, frozen with her lips just an inch away from his. It took every ounce of her self-control to keep from kissing him again. She opened her eyes, looking at how he was reacting. A look of shock and almost… agony crossed his face. Her face burned red and she stepped away from him. "S-sorry." It was her turn to stutter. "I shouldn't have—"

"No!" Clark came back from his daze. "No, it's was okay, Maddie; great actually." His Superman swagger wavered.

"No, I-I'm sorry, Clark. Say, don't be a stranger at the bar, okay? It feels weird when I don't get to see you." She ducked her head and started to turn to leave, but Clark caught her arm. He struggled to be gentle, as the energy pulsing through his body made him feel as though he could use the Earth as a shot-put. Maddie stopped and looked up at him again, his eyes looked brighter and his hair a little wavier.

"I'll make sure to stop in as soon as I can." He reached out and brushed away a lock of hair that had stuck to her cheek. "Good night, Maddie." He kissed her gently on the forehead before smiling and walking away towards the metro stairs.

Speechless, she watched him disappear before she hurried into her apartment building. As she showered and changed, her body tingled with excitement. Lying in bed that night, she could hardly fall asleep, but when she did, she dreamed of those beautiful blue eyes, hidden by a pair of glasses. She would lean in and they would kiss, but when she would pull away, those glasses would disappear, and the face would transform, only slightly, to the Man of Steel's.

Maddie woke up, bolting upright in bed. "No way," she mumbled. "No, no, way."

* * *

_You guys have been awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and all that jazz. :)_


	6. Let It

Superman shot through the sky, soaring above the rain clouds at speeds he'd never reached before. The wind had dried his hair from the rain, and his eyes shone brighter than any star above him. His face hurt from smiling so hard, and his heart pounded.

Their kiss wasn't sexy or over-the-top, but it was intense, and it made Clark feel as though he'd downed a thousand cups of coffee. He'd already been around the Earth three times, stopping several times to rescue a damsel in distress or to pull someone from the brink of death, but nothing could take Maddie off of his mind.

Except for one person.

As he flew over Metropolis, he heard a voice he would recognize a thousand years from now. "Help!" the voice called weakly. Superman hesitated before changing direction towards it.

He saw a car flipped on its side in a road branching off Main Street. The person had no way of getting out on their own. Superman lowered himself to the driver's side door and opened it. He bit the inside of his cheek; inside the car, Lois Lane hung sideways from her seatbelt.

"Are you all right, ma'am?"

Lois looked up at him with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm... I'm okay. I just need some help getting out of here. My phone's lost somewhere in the car and I can't find it to call anyone."

"I'll help you." He offered her his hand, and she grasped it as he undid her seatbelt. He pulled her out gently, setting her on the pavement.

"Thank you," she gushed, running her hand nervously through her hair. She only seemed to recognize him in a way similar to fan-girls recognizing their teen idols. "I know this seems silly, but I was texting and driving and… and I may have hit a parked car back there."

"Please be careful from now on," Superman said carefully. "Good night." Seeing her every day at the Daily Planet was tolerable, because she still knew Clark Kent. Seeing her as Superman this one time was almost unbearable, because she had no idea what had happened between them. He launched into the sky as fast as he could, the aura from that evening dispersing as the bandage covering the hole in his heart started to peel away.

* * *

Every time the bar door opened, Maddie looked anxiously towards the patrons walking through. Her heart would rise in her throat, only to drop to her stomach when she didn't see who she was looking for.

It had been a week since the last time she'd seen Clark, since they'd kissed. She felt such a spark when their lips touched, and her body flooded with warmth despite the cold rain. Maddie was torn about how Clark felt; she couldn't get his expression out of her mind, that strange look of agonized surprise. But then he returned the kiss—cautiously, yes—but he still did…

And what about her dream? It had been driving her crazy for days! The longer she went without seeing his face, the more and more she believed that Clark and Superman were interchangeable. _'Impossible,' _she silently scolded herself as she turned to the back of the bar to restock some of the bottles on the shelf. She glanced at the clock on the wall: half past ten, her shift would be over in a half hour. Her boss had sweetly but firmly prohibited her from walking home alone after eleven, at least when she didn't have someone to walk with her. Maddie prayed he would show up; she meant what she said that evening, that it was strange when he wasn't there.

"Hey, Maddie!"

The voice she'd been missing for days startled her. She spun around, curls bouncing over her shoulders. A wide grin broke across her face when she locked gazes with the cerulean eyes she'd missed. "Hey there, stranger!"

Clark leaned against the bar, dressed again in the baggy clothes that he generally wore. His glasses were in place, but his hair wasn't neatly combed as it usually was. He wore a crooked smile as he gave her a nod.

"Where've you been, Clark? I…" Maddie's face burned as she glanced down at her worn cowboy boots. "I was afraid I might've scared you off."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Clark spoke quickly. "No, I'm just working hard again."

She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't upset with her. Still, his behavior was strange. "That's right… grown up job."

Clark chuckled. "Someone's gotta do it."

"I guess, 'cause it sure ain't me. Thirsty, hun?"

"I wouldn't mind a beer, whatever you've got laying around."

Maddie poured him a glass and placed it in front of him, resting her elbows on the bar as he gracefully slid onto a barstool. She examined his face, trying to recreate the transformation from her dream, but she had a hard time seeing Clark in his dull expression. "So… how you doin', darlin'? You look tired."

Clark was exhausted. The high from their kiss seemed to seep through the scar in his back. Flying to every corner of the globe didn't help, neither did the run-in with Lois. He made that interaction as short as possible; she didn't seem to remember him. _'At least I'm doing something right.'_

"Uh…" He took a swig of his beer. "Maybe I haven't exactly been taking much time for myself."

Maddie frowned. "I can tell." He wasn't as put together as he usually was. "Hey, how 'bout you stop by tomorrow for dinner? I'm a pretty good cook, and I'm off tomorrow."

Clark grinned, managing to answer without stumbling over his words. "Well, gosh, that sounds good! I can't remember the last time I had anything but take-out."

"Well, no wonder you're lookin' so ragged, darlin'! You need a good, home-cooked meal." Maddie couldn't help but noticed how much she sounded like her mother.

Clark shrugged, saying nothing, but letting his grateful smile speak for him.

The two talked while Clark finished his beer. Maddie couldn't tear her eyes away from his face: his azure eyes, his straight nose, full lips, his strong jaw. After pulling away the nerdy shell the other night, Maddie found him to be quite handsome. When her shift was over, he offered her his arm and they walked out of the bar together. Their conversation never missed a beat; the more they bantered back and forth, the wittier Clark's responses got.

When they reached the point where they needed to separate, both hesitated on the sidewalk in silence. The quiet wasn't awkward as their gazes locked. An entire minute passed before Maddie sighed.

"This is your stop," she said with a laugh on her voice. "Thanks again for walkin' me home, Clark. It makes me feel a lot better about bein' in this town."

"Sure, Maddie! It's nice to have some company." His voice was confident as Clark reached down and tucked a stray wave of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers trace down her jaw. Maddie closed her eyes and shivered, reveling in tingle his fingers left on her skin.

The moment his lips touched hers, the static spread through her body, making her toes curl. She leaned into him, his free arm wrapping around the small of her back, pulling her closer; if he hadn't been holding her, Maddie would've probably melted into the pavement. That deep kiss was followed by a soft one. Their faces hovered no more than an inch apart, and as Maddie opened her eyes, Clark's seemed sharper… brighter… almost as though they were a light source of their own.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow?" She whispered.

"It's a date," he murmured. "Good night, Maddie."

With that, he stepped back, his goofy smile breaking the handsome façade. He disappeared into the metro station, leaving Maddie on the sidewalk with her fingertips touching her lips. She slowly turned towards her apartment building, the static fading from her body with each step she took.

* * *

Maddie carefully put on her lip gloss, making sure it was as perfect as she could get it. She wiped it off twice before she was satisfied, then quickly darted off to her closet to shimmy into a lace dress, similar to the one she wore the night she was attacked.

Her modest apartment came alive with the smell of roasted chicken, sweet potatoes, and homemade bread. Maddie had raided the handwritten cookbook that her mother gave her before she left home, looking for the recipes she used to cook for Maddie's father. He always said her cooking was what made him fall in love with Momma; Maddie wasn't so sure, but she didn't think it'd hurt to try a little comfort food.

Country music poured from a pair of speakers near the TV; Maddie sang along as she hurried to put everything in place before Clark arrived, belting out the words as though she was the only person who could hear them.

But she wasn't; Clark heard her voice the moment he stepped in the building. She never did tell him which apartment was hers, but his senses led him in the right direction. The smell wafting through the stairwell reminded him of what his adoptive mother used to cook. When he found her door, he paused outside with his fist raised to knock; he had a hard time discerning her voice from the singer's. With a small smile, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

Maddie froze, her heart fluttering in her chest. A giddy grin spread across her face, having a hard time containing her excitement. "I'm comin'!" she called. Taking a deep breath, she ran a hand through her hair and relaxed her face. _'Cool and collected, Mads. Coooooool…'_

When she opened the door, there was Clark in his usual loose dress shirt and tie. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her; not only was she beautiful, but that dress reminded him of a time when she needed his help. "H-hey!"

"Hey Clark!" She couldn't keep that grin hidden anymore. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the doorway. As it closed, she held his hand for a moment before dropping it, loving the glow that flowed from their palms. "Um, thanks for comin'."

"Thank you for the invitation." Clark fought to hide the disappointment in his voice when she let go. He shrugged out of his coat and she took it from him, hanging it on a hook.

"Well, hopefully I don't disappoint." She winked at him, laughing as he blushed. "C'mon, it's been sittin' out for a little while, and I promised a hot dinner."

Her apartment only had room for a modestly small table with only two chairs, but the spread of food on top looked like it was supposed to feed the whole complex.

"Wow, you've been busy, Maddie," Clark remarked.

"It's kind of a Southern thing," Maddie explained. "You can't just cook a little. I'm actually real happy you came; I can't cook like this for myself."

"I'm even happier!"

The two sat down and started serving themselves. Occasionally, they'd bump elbows, sharing awkward apologies followed by red-faced smiles. As they settled to eat, Maddie couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something different about him; his normally klutzy ticks seemed to be smoothed over. His voice was lower and calmer than usual, his hands seemed sure of what they were doing. It piqued her curiosity, and she couldn't let it go, especially after her dream.

Maddie started asking questions, guiding the conversation to dig deeper into his history, but he threw the questions back at her. He was adopted, raised in Smallville by two farmers. She was born in Dixie Union, Georgia to a lawyer and a homemaker. He's been with the Daily Planet for years, but took a small hiatus to travel the world and 'soul search'. She graduated with a nursing degree from the University of Georgia, and declined to repeat the sob story that brought her here.

"You don't need to suffer through that again," Maddie said with a wave of her hand. Clark nodded with an understanding look in his eyes.

When they finished eating, Clark insisted on helping clean up, no matter how much she protested. As they playfully argued, Maddie's elbow knocked an empty glass off the table. Before the gasp could leave her lips, Clark had caught the glass two feet above the wood floor. As he set it back on the table, Maddie silently gaped at him. He caught her eye and shrugged, trying to come up with something to say.

"You musta been quite the athlete in high school with reflexes like those," she remarked when she was able to speak. It was almost as fast as when Superman had caught her as she started to fall a few weeks ago in the alley.

"Yeah, k-kinda," Clark sighed in relief as she turned around to put the food away.

Once all the dishes were cleared and the food was put away, Maddie pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them. They retreated to the living room area (if you could call the small sitting area a living room) with their glasses, he settling on a sofa, she perched on an armchair. They continued carrying on their conversation about life in Metropolis without missing a beat.

"Honestly, I haven't exactly explored the area yet," Maddie admitted. "I've been here for four years, and I've done nothin' more than go work, see a few movies and go to a few stores."

"You know, I'm kinda the same way." Clark laughed. "I'm not exactly the most social individual."

"But you've seen the world!" Maddie kicked off her boots and tucked her legs underneath her, careful to keep her skirt down. "The things here probably don't interest you that much."

"Aw, that's not entirely true." Clark rubbed his upper arm, aware of his cotton shirt rubbing against his smooth suit underneath. "Sometimes it takes getting away from your home to realize how great it really is."

Maddie looked at him over the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip. He seemed at ease, and not a single drop was missing from the wine glass sitting next to him on the coffee table. She, on the other hand, got edgier the more she drank. "I wish I could say that," she sighed. "Besides the car ride here from Dixie, I'm not well traveled."

"You'll get your chance, I'm sure!"

One hour, a bottle of wine and a hundred laughs later, the atmosphere was glowing in the small apartment. The country music was playing softly in the background, but neither of them were paying attention. Maddie had moved from her seat to sit opposite of Clark on the couch, their knees touching. The wine was boosting her confidence, and the longer their conversation went on, the closer they moved together.

Clark consciously allowed himself to get wrapped up in her glow. Her laugh drew him closer, the mysterious warmth made him want to press himself against her, but a little voice in the back of his head kept screaming out warnings that he was getting too close. Another part of his heart was screaming louder, desperate to reach out and touch her cheek.

A break in the conversation came, a moment of silence that made them realize how close they were. Their faces were inches apart, her chocolate eyes searching his for any sign of the hero she suspected he hid. Clark reached out and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. Maddie closed her eyes, gathering courage as she felt his lips press against hers, gently at first, then more urgently as she leaned into him.

She raised her hand and placed her fingertips at his temple, feeling the frame of his glasses under her skin. Her heart beat rapidly with her nerves (Clark heard it, but chalked it up to their kiss), and she silently counted down from three before swiftly yanking the black coke-bottle glasses from his face and holding them behind her back.

Clark froze when he felt the key part of his disguise disappear; a million scenarios ran through his head, but his and her heartbeats clouded out any sort of rational thought he had. He pulled her lips away from hers and took a deep breath, opening his eyes.

Maddie's free hand covered her mouth as she recognized the cerulean eyes, sharper and brighter without the lenses. He dropped the glasses behind her and reached up to his hair, running her hands through it and messing up the carefully-styled part. A minute passed before she spoke, and when she did, her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"It is you."

Clark smiled gently, feigning ignorance. "What?" No one had ever figured out who he was, not even Lois. How did she?

Maddie moved so she was kneeling in front of him. Her hands trembled as she reached for his collar. She loosened his tie and slid it from his neck. Clark's hand dropped from her cheek to rest on her knee, bracing himself for whatever reaction that was going to follow this. Slowly, she undid each button on his shirt. As the last one popped through, she took a shaky breath and pulled apart the fabric. Clark followed her eyes and looked down at his chest.

"Oh, my Lord…" Maddie choked out as her fingers traced the red 'S' on his chest. As her eyes rose, so did his, and their gazes locked. "You saved me that night."

"It was nothing, Maddie." Clark had no reason to put on a charade anymore, and for once, it felt right.

"No… it wasn't nothin', Clark. I mean, Superman. I mean…." Maddie closed her eyes, trying to comprehend what she thought was only an abstract dream.

"I'm still Clark, Maddie." He pressed his forehead gently against hers. "I'm not a different person… although; you somehow figured out that I'm different." He ran his hands through her hair and cradled the back of her head. "How did you figure out who I am?"

"Y-you… you make me feel different." Maddie murmured. "The warm feelin' when we touch or kiss… I knew you couldn't have been anythin' but special…"

"You felt that, too?" Clark was confused and just as stunned as she was.

Maddie nodded silently. The tremor in her hands steadied, and she started to button his shirt back up. She suddenly felt guilty, as though she had just read his diary. "Clark, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried; I should've ignored my stupid dreams."

"Maddie, look at me." His voice was so strong that Maddie stopped immediately and looked at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What if something happens now?" Maddie whispered.

All traces of Clark Kent disappeared as Superman smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Let it." He pulled her into a deep, soul rocking kiss.


	7. You're Not Alone

_"What if something happens now?"_

Maddie wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. Part of her was afraid of falling for someone who was so much greater than she; another part of her was afraid that she would let slip who he really was. Her very soul was reeling from the revelation from tonight, and she was unable to tie together a single coherent thought, let alone a verbal sentence.

As Clark pulled her in to the kiss, he was fighting his own mental battle. He could wipe her memory clean, just as he did with Lois, and he can walk away. It'd be half the hassle and he wouldn't have to worry about her telling someone. But a big part of him was desperate for someone to just be himself around...

"Maddie…" He broke off the kiss and lifted her chin. Her eyes, wide and shining, hesitated before meeting his. "I need to know what you're thinking."

"I…I don't know," she murmured, her voice shaking as much as her hands were. "I'm k-kind of overwhelmed by all of this. It's a big load t-to take on."

Clark's heart ached. He knew he should take the burden off her shoulders with a single kiss, but his own selfishness held him back. "I could take it away, Maddie. I can make you forget about all of this." He smiled weakly and dropped his arms, resting one on the back of the couch, the other across their laps. "I don't want you to feel like this is something you need to bear; it's my secret, not yours."

"No." Maddie surprised him with the intensity behind that one word. It was her turn to take his cheeks between her palms. "Now you listen to me, Clark… Superman… whoever you wanna be. I don't know what's gonna happen now—if anything is gonna happen—but I know one thing." Her eyes no longer shone, but glinted. "But somehow over the lil' time I've known you, you made me fall in love with you, both sides of you. And you can't… you can't just make that go away."

"Wait," Clark grinned. "Did you just say you loved me?"

Maddie's mouth opened as though she was about to say something, but she quickly shut it. Her face flushed as she nodded silently.

His hand found hers and pulled it from his cheek. He flipped her palm over and rubbed circles over it. He could feel the warmth spreading from his fingertips, up his arm and throughout his body. "Kal-El."

"What?"

Clark looked up at her, his eyes sad. "It's the name I was given when I was born, back on Krypton. Kal-El." He reversed direction with his fingers on her palm. "I guess he's both Clark and Superman."

"Kal-El." The name rolled off Maddie's tongue and made Clark involuntarily shiver. "I like that better than Superman."

"Me, too," he admitted. "But Clark's a pretty good guy, too."

"I really like Clark," Maddie giggled. It was weird saying his name as though he was a completely different person. "When I was born, Mama insisted on callin' me by my full name, Madeline June Brooks. I hated it, so did Daddy." She raised an eyebrow at Clark, faking a threatening glare. "Now that's somethin' I ain't told anyone around here, Kal-El. So I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Clark smiled softly. "It's been so hard, Maddie, keeping track of two different lives. If I didn't crave a normal life so much, it'd be easier." His eyes gazed off, unfocused somewhere on the wall behind her. "I've always been jealous of your kind."

"But you've got a gift, darlin'," Maddie exclaimed. "You're a savior, a hero. You've got this entire world wrapped 'round your little finger."

"It doesn't mean anything when you're alone." His voice was dull, and it surprised Maddie to hear that tone from someone who seemed so full of life.

"But, honey…" Maddie squeezed her hand, entrapping his in her palm. A jolt of electricity shot up her arm. "You aren't." Her free hand reached out to his chest, slipped under the cotton shirt and slid across the smooth blue fabric. Moving it up, she settled it over his heart. Feeling it beat under her hand, she smiled. "Not anymore."

Overcome with emotion, Clark leaned over and enveloped her lips in a kiss. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He pulled her into his lap as they forgot about who he was or who she was, knowing only that after this, there was no turning back.

* * *

Clark carefully maneuvered through the doorway, Maddie's head resting against his chest as he carried her into the bedroom. Effortlessly, he lay her down on the comforter. He reached down and brushed her hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her cheek. All logic told him he needed to fly out of that room and leave her to live her life.

Instead, he knelt next to her and whispered in her ear. "I know all of this is crazy, but I love you, too." Standing, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "It's gonna be hard, but we'll make it work."

* * *

Maddie woke up the next morning lying across her bed, over the blankets and still clad in the lace dress from the night before. Her head pounded a bit, and her first instinct was that she had drank a little too much the night before. She sat up and stretched, and everything that happened the night before rushed back. She pressed her hand to her stomach and took a deep breath, still feeling an uncomfortable twinge from a rib that didn't seem to want to heal completely.

"_It's gonna be hard, but we'll make it work."_

Maddie was in that area between sleep and consciousness when she heard him whisper those words. She could only imagine what sort of difficulties came with being a superhero's girlfriend. Weren't they always a damsel in distress? Didn't they spend lonely nights waiting for the safe return?

"Oh, hell, no," Maddie murmured as she reached behind her shoulder to unzip her dress. While most girls she grew up with were joining elite societies and posing on the arms of the nearest football player, she was racing horses and cliff jumping. She may have been raised in a warm home, but she was about as far from being a Southern belle as Alice Cooper.

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, humming a song as she stepped out of her dress. Turning the shower on, she stepped in and let the hot water stream over her. It felt so different than the warmth she felt when their skin touched. "Kal-El," she purred his name, admiring the way it sounded.

Superman had been waiting on top of a building until she left the bar. He stood as he saw her stepping into the cool air, pulling her jacket tightly around her. He smiled; it'd been a few days since he'd been able to see her because of some conflict in Europe. He hoped she didn't think he'd left her, but judging from the sound of the news station she had on at all hours, she knew he was just busy.

After a quick scan to ensure no one would see him, he dove down to the street and came up behind her, reaching around her waist and lifting her up with him into the air.

"Son of a-" Maddie panicked for a moment before she realized what was happening. "Good Lord, darlin', are you tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

Superman chuckled. "Sorry. I've never been all that great with timing."

"Oh, your timin' was perfect," Maddie muttered, still uncomfortable with her feet off the ground. Before she could blink, he was gently letting her down on the roof he had just descended from. He held on to her waist, spinning her around and bringing her in for a deep kiss. She relaxed, resting her hands on his biceps.

"You ain't off the hook, mister," she said with false anger against his lips.

"Mhmm." He ignored her scolding, moving his lips over her cheek.

"Kal-El…" She warned.

Superman sighed, dropping his hands from her waist and taking a few steps back, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. A smirk wrapped around his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, striking an iconic pose.

Maddie whistled, feeling her heart thump loudly in her chest at the dramatic sight. It was she who stuttered instead of him. "I-I… wow. You're showin' off. Not fair."

Superman just shrugged; he wasn't over putting a show on his appearance, at least to her.

Maddie walked over to the Kryptonian and ran her fingertips over his collarbone. Superman swallowed, struggling to keep his awkward Clark Kent side stashed away for now.

"I know I usually walk you home," he cleared his throat. "But this is kind of a lot quicker. And I thought maybe we could take a little detour and I can show you Metropolis from a different point of view."

'_Thank the Lord I'm wearin' pants and not a skirt,'_ Maddie thought. "Sounds kinda dangerous, darlin'."

He laughed and took her hands in his. "Are you afraid?" Maddie shot him a silent look. "I promise I won't drop you."

After a moment of hesitation, Maddie took back her hands and shortened the strap of her bag so it hung closer to her. "All right. Let's get goin'!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he had lifted her into his arms like a bride getting carried into the house.

"Uh-uh!" Maddie objected right away. Superman frowned, but dropped her back on her feet and held out his hands. She just shook her head and stepped behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Careful to not muss his lush cape, she jumped, throwing her legs around his stomach. Catching on, Superman reached under her thighs and pulled her up.

"Sorry, darlin'. I'm not one for the damsel in distress position."

Superman snickered as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. "No, you're more of a spider monkey gal, huh?" Maddie silently rested her cheek against his in response. "Okay, just hold on tight, all right?"

He didn't have to tell her twice as they rose into the sky; her hands gripped her own wrists, crossing to give her a better hold on him. Her eyes widened as he sped up, moving horizontally as they ascended. Below them, people and cars grew smaller and smaller as the wind whipped her hair into her face. Cautiously, she let go of her wrist with one hand, pressing the other tightly to Superman's sternum. She tucked her hair behind her ear, holding it there as they darted over the city.

Superman held her gently, trying to not bruise her legs where he gripped him. He hadn't expected this way to fly to be as intimate as the times he had flown with Lois… in a way, it brought her closer to him, made him feel even more masculine. He dipped between two buildings, chuckling as he felt her hands clutch at his shoulders.

The two flew over the entire city; high above the buildings, and dipping low over the bay. Superman loved the feeling of flying, but when he had company, it was as though he was seeing it all through her eyes. Maddie was silent for the entire ride, overwhelmed by everything she was seeing and experiencing, but her heartbeat made the silence bearable; for once, he wasn't listening to his own thoughts.

They'd been flying for a while when Superman started hearing distance screams and cries for help. He tensed, trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Maddie noticed. "You okay, darlin'?"

Superman smiled weakly. "I am, but someone else isn't."

Maddie's face fell. "I guess it isn't all fun and games, huh?"

"No, it's not," he agreed. "Come on, let's get you home. I've got some work to do."

"Do you ever sleep?" She murmured, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against the soft red fabric of his cape.

"Hardly. Back in the day, I never had to. But lately, it's been a little harder to not press snooze on the alarm clock."

Maddie laughed. "And just when I thought you were immortal."

Superman choked out a laugh. "Yeah… almost."

He dropped her off on her balcony and hovered for a moment, his face crinkled in a frown. "I wish I didn't have to leave you so suddenly."

"Aw, you've got a job to do, darlin'," she soothed, holding onto his hand. "I understand; besides, I'm kinda tired. You showed me a whole world of amazing tonight." Maddie smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He returned the smile. "Anytime." He paused before dropping down to kiss her deeply. Both were breathless as he pulled away, floating up. "Good night, Maddie."

"Good night, Kal-El…" She watched as his hand slipped through her fingers. With one final smile—more of a Clark smile than a Superman grin—he shot off into the night, leaving Maddie alone on the balcony.

* * *

_Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys have been incredibly encouraging!_


	8. Experiment

With two white and green paper cups of black coffee in her hands and a bag of muffins in her bag, Maddie carefully eased into the crowded elevator at The Daily Planet. She glanced to make sure the right floor was lit up as the door slid shut, then relaxed and listened to people conversing about deadlines and news and Superman. A secretive smile turned up the corners of her lips.

Moments later, the door opened and riders spilled out the doors. Just before the door closed, she noticed a familiar face from her past. Richard White glanced up, their eyes meeting for a second; his eyes grew wide as she nodded at him, her smile freezing in place. _'Not exactly the person I wanted to see...'_

The next stop was hers, and the moment she stepped out of the elevator, she was almost knocked over by a rushing photographer.

"Watch where you're go—" Jimmy's angry expression smoothed into a happy smile as he recognized her. "Hey! Maddie! Whatcha doing on our end of town?"

"Well, hey, darlin'!" Maddie smiled and held up the coffee in her hands. "I'm just droppin' somethin' off for Clark. Mind pointin' me in the right direction?"

"Sure!" He grabbed her shoulders and gently spun her to her left. He pointed past her head to a desk where, sure enough, Clark Kent sat looking too big for the space. "Head on over there. I'd walk with you, but I'm on a mission." Jimmy waved over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

Maddie chuckled as she walked across the newsroom, ducking various reporters that were rushing back and forth trying to meet deadlines. She strutted confidently in her heels, knowing that she was looking pretty damn good.

"Hey honey, is that coffee for me?" A man whistled from across the room. She shot him a look and he shut up, but elbowed his buddy and whispered something to him. She zoned in on Clark, stepping quietly behind him as he hung up the phone.

"Hey darlin'," Maddie murmured, kissing him on the cheek. The entire floor seemed to hush for a moment as they realized this beauty was here to see… Clark Kent.

"M-Maddie!" Clark exclaimed, surprised, but happily so. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you're busy bein' a grown-up at your 'adult job', I brought coffee and a treat." Maddie handed him a cup and pulled the bag of muffins out of her purse and placed them in his other. She turned and leaned her butt against the edge of his desk, cocking her head to the side and studying him. "You look like you're havin' fun, darlin'."

"Not really," he admitted, taking a sip. "We're trying to hit a deadline and all we're hitting are dead ends."

"Whatcha writin' about?"

"Superman." His eyes sparkled underneath his glasses.

"Interesting!" She winked, putting her coffee on his desk and grabbing the paper bag back from him. She pulled out the blueberry muffin she had gotten for herself and started to peel the wrapper back. Clark took back the bag and grabbed his own. "I ain't gonna get you in trouble, am I?"

"I don't think so," Clark scanned the newsroom. Satisfied at Chief's absence, he started unwrapping his muffin. "We're fine, the boss is out of the office."

"Good," she smiled. "How you been, hon? It's been a few days since I last heard from you."

"Hanging in there!" Clark's goofy smile made Maddie's heart melt. "Just been… busy."

Maddie hummed, breaking off a piece of the muffin's top and popping in her mouth. As she chewed, she looked up to see a rather angry looking woman with dark hair walking their way. "You sure the boss is out?"

Clark spun in his chair, swallowing hard. It was easier to see Lois now, especially with Maddie there with him, but his heart still ached a little at the family he had given up. Worse, behind her trailed a small, frail looking boy trying his hardest to make a yo-yo spin back up the string: Jason.

"Clark, do you look up the coordinates of the last known Superman rescue?" Her voice was impatient and irritated.

"Y-yeah, they're here somewhere." Clark stuttered and shuffled the papers on his desk, trying to do it with the muffin in his hand. Maddie's eyebrows rose and she reached out to take it from him, freeing his hands. He shot her a grateful look, and she just winked. "Ah, here." He handed the woman a piece of plain paper with a paragraph and some numbers scribbled on it.

"Thanks." She snatched the paper from him and started reading the paragraph, silently mouthing the words. She glanced up at Maddie. "Who's this?"

"Uh, Lois, this is Maddie." His face melted into a goofy grin. "My girlfriend."

Lois's eyes widened in surprise, as though the thought of Clark having a girlfriend (especially one so attractive) was ridiculous. "Huh. Girlfriend." She stuck out her hand for Maddie to shake. "Lois White, nice to meet you."

"Maddie Brooks, and the pleasure is mine." Her southern timbre sounded like honey compared to Lois' sharp city accent. "I've read a few of your articles; you've got quite a talent."

"I'm flattered." Lois' smile seemed fake and suspicious.

"HI!" The child at her side directed a wide grin towards Maddie. "I'm Jason."

Maddie knelt down so she was at eye level with Jason. "Well, hey there, Jason. I'm Maddie." She held out her hand, and he shook it politely. Clark's heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"You talk kinda funny," he commented without batting an eyelash. His mother blushed and placed her hand on his head.

"Jason, that wasn't very nice."

"It's okay," Maddie smiled up at Lois, and then she turned back to Jason. "That's because I ain't from around here, darlin'."

"So you're like Mister Clark!" He beamed, looking up at Clark, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Maddie laughed. "I was born a bit farther away than Mister Clark. I'm from Georgia." Jason's eyes widened as he processed just how far away that was. Maddie's heart skipped a beat when she saw how bright blue his irises were; she'd only seen eyes that blue once before.

"C'mon, Jason," Lois intervened. "We should go find Daddy so we can get you to art class." That fake smile was back as Maddie stood. "It was nice to meet you, Maggie." Maddie hardly flinched. Lois turned to Clark. "Keep looking into those numbers and see if there's a pattern. I'll check back with you later." With that, she took Jason's hand and they set off towards the elevators.

Maddie whistled a low note. "Ouch. She an ex or somethin' like that?"

Clark's smile was uncomfortable. "Something like that."

"I should go, anyways," Maddie grabbed her coffee from the desk and straightened her bag across her chest. "Will I see you later?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" She grinned and bent down, kissing him softly, but sensually on the lips. Clark, fighting to stay in character, closed his eyes, but stayed frozen. "I'll see you later, sugar," she hummed against his lips. She winked, straightened up, and walked quickly to the elevators.

Clark slumped in his chair.

"Hey Kent, how much you paying her?" Someone shouted from across the room. Clark's face burned as he sat back up quickly and awkwardly shuffled his papers. The day passed slowly as he watched the clock tick down the minutes until he could leave; the room had become horrifically stifling as Maddie left. _'Five can't come soon enough.'_

* * *

"Maddie? Is that you?"

Maddie jerked her head up, making eye contact with the man entering the elevator. A polite smile crossed her lips. "Well, hey Richard! How you doin', darlin'?"

"I'm doing all right. I mean, I'm doing great!" Richard White looked uncomfortable as he stepped next to her. "I'm still working here, just got married; life's pretty… pretty good."

"Well, that's great to hear, sugar! I think I just met your blushin' bride a little while ago. Lois?" He nodded. "She's wonderful."_ 'Skip the sarcasm, honey; don't make enemies.'_

"She's something, isn't she?" Richard laughed awkwardly. "So how are you?"

"I'm doin' just fine!" She took a sip of her coffee, looking at him over the brim. "Workin' at The First Base, still living in the same place. Just got a new man… can't complain."

"Really?" Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? "Is that why you're here?" She nodded silently. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Clark Kent." She spoke proudly, her smile genuine.

Richard laughed. "Good ole' Clark, huh? Well, he's a good guy; farm boy. You two are a good match."

"Thanks for your approval," Maddie said jokingly. "He's wonderful, actually."

"I know, I wasn't kidding." His smile softened. "You look good, Maddie. Better than the last time I saw you."

"I know." Maddie toyed with her purse strap. "I cleaned up a bit." She sighed and looked up at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

The elevator doors opened into the lobby. She noticed Jason and Lois standing off to the side the same time Richard did. "I better run. It was nice seeing you, Richard. Take care, darlin'." With a grin, she gently touched his shoulder before strutting out of the elevator to the large glass doors leading to the street. She could feel Richard's eyes on her, as well as everyone else in the lobby. Stepping into the street, she paused, looking up at the building behind her, hoping that the one pair of eyes she loved most were looking back down at her.

* * *

'_Maybe he's just been really, really busy workin' with that Lois chick,_' Maddie thought as she took another sip of wine. _'Maybe she chained him to the desk tryin' to find… him.'_ She shook her head, staring at the burgundy liquid in her glass.

It'd been a week since she had visited The Daily Planet, and she hadn't seen Clark… or Superman… anywhere other than on the news. And he was everywhere: Britain, France, Africa, China, New York…. That's probably why he's been gone, but the drunk female in Maddie made her want to think otherwise. The truth is, she just missed him.

Maddie swigged the last of her wine and walked to the kitchen to drop the glass in the sink. It was almost midnight, and even though it was early for her, she was ready for bed. Walking into her bedroom, she noticed a shadow on her balcony. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she took a step back. The shadow moved, and in the moonlight she saw a flash of red and blue.

"Clark," Maddie breathed, her melancholy mood dissipating. She crossed the room in a few quick steps and threw open the glass doors. "Hey!" She grinned. "I've missed you!"

Superman stepped in through the door, and in the light his face was contorted with exhaustion and pain. He took a step closer to Maddie and stumbled, falling to his knees. Maddie caught his elbows and knelt with him, trying to soften his fall. "Clark! What happened?" He leaned on her, panting.

"Just… so tired…"

"Baby, what happened?" She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. His skin was clammy and he was drenched in sweat. "Talk to me, you're scarin' me."

Superman looked up at her and managed a small smile. "Just… flew… from Los Angeles."

"Isn't that just a walk in the park for you?"

He choked out a laugh. "Normally. I haven't been feeling well."

"I can tell." Maddie felt the nurse in her taking control. "Here, let's get you off the floor."

"Wait." Superman took a deep breath and reached up with a shaky hand to cup her cheek. He pulled her into a sensual kiss, and Maddie could feel a warm tingle starting where their skin touched. His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his firm torso as she deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for minutes, until Maddie felt dizzy. It was Superman who broke the kiss, a soft smile on his lips. The tremor in his hands was gone as he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. You wouldn't have been able to tell that just moments ago he had seemed… vulnerable.

"Clark?" Maddie couldn't hide her confusion, and her eyes begged for an explanation. Superman hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Remember when you said you feel… different when we touch?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"When we kissed that first time, I felt like I could use the world as my personal shot-put," he laughed. "And like I said, I haven't been feeling all that well. This was kind of an… experiment."

"Experiment, huh?" She bit her lower lip. "Did you get the result you wanted?"

"And then some," he murmured. "You're incredible, Maddie; but you already knew that."

Maddie blushed. "You gonna run off again?"

"I probably should," Superman shrugged. "You look like you're calling it a night."

"No!" She squeezed his hands; it felt like squeezing stone. "Please stay! I was kind of waitin' for you all night," she admitted.

Superman chuckled. "I don't have any normal clothes."

Maddie looked off the side, her blush turning darker with embarrassment. "I might have some stuff you could wear." She moved closer to him, pouting innocently. "Please?"

He sighed, feigning defeat. "I suppose you win."

Maddie's face could barely support her grin as she dashed over to her dresser. She dug through the clothes until she found a large shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that seemed big enough to fit the Man of Steels ridiculously muscular legs. "These should work." She tossed them over to him and he caught them with ease. "I'll let you change, okay?" Her face burned again as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked quickly out her bedroom. She settled in an armchair that faced away from the bedroom and reached up to fiddle with her necklace.

She was hardly sitting for three seconds before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Maddie jumped, but relaxed when she felt Clark's lips on the crown of her head. She smiled. "That didn't take you long."

"Superman," he said in a teasing tone. "Remember? Faster than a speeding bullet?"

"Touché." She reached up and placed her hand on his.

Clark stepped around the chair and pulled Maddie to her feet. The t-shirt was snug to his body and accentuated every muscle; it was hard for Maddie to pull her eyes away, even though is eyes demanded her attention just as much. He took a few steps backwards towards the couch and fell down into it. Maddie followed, and he pulled her to his chest as they melted together on the couch. She tucked her legs underneath her and closed her eyes.

"Hey Clark?"

He hummed in response. She turned her head and looked at him; his eyes were closed and his face seemed much more peaceful than it had minutes before.

"When I asked you about Lois bein' an ex, you just said 'something like that'. I gotta ask, what were you talkin' about?"

Clark smiled and shook his head. "You're hung up on that, aren't you?"

"I'm a girl, it's kind of written in our code," she justified.

He chuckled. "All right, Lois and Superman used to be a thing, a while ago." He rested his cheek on the top her head, his smile disappearing. "She moved on when I left on my five year hiatus, with Richard."

Maddie accepted that information with a nod. "Did Superman move on?"

"Without a doubt," Clark said immediately.

"What about Jason?"

Clark's eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat, and Maddie noticed his discomfort. "What about Jason?" He asked carefully.

"He has your eyes," she said quietly.

Silence followed for a few moments as Maddie patiently waited for a response.

"I think he's mine."

Maddie turned around on the couch to look at him, speaking softly. "That's gotta be hard for you, darlin'."

"It was. It is," he admitted. "But it's easier now that I see that it all wasn't meant to be."

"It's hard fightin' fate," she agreed.

The two fell silent. They gazed thoughtfully at each other for a few minutes before Maddie turned around so her cheek was against his bicep. His finger traced circles on her knee as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Tell me about where you've been?" Maddie asked. "I've seen you've been busy the past couple of days."

Clark smiled brightly and started describing the sparkling sands of the Middle East, the Eifel Tower lit up against a starry sky, and the majesty of the Statue of Liberty standing guard over New York. Maddie closed her eyes and listened; using her imagination, she could almost see the image he painted. They talked for hours, enjoying each other's company until the hands on the clock pointed to twelve and three.

Maddie yawned, and Clark noticed her eyelids drooping. "Maddie, you're exhausted."

"Now you just worry about yourself, Clark Kent," she scolded half-heartedly. "You looked ten times worse a little while ago."

He laughed and turned, easing his way out from underneath her. He stood, turning to glance at the clock. "I need to sneak out anyways. I can't leave here while it's light; I don't have my glasses." He stretched his arms over his head, the shirt lifting a few inches.

"Clark, what's that?"

Clark looked at her, his expression questioning. Maddie sat up and turned him around again so his back was facing her. She gently lifted his shirt and traced her fingers over a thick, jagged scar. The scar from Luthor's assault normally burned, but under her touch, it felt cooler, like putting aloe on a sunburn. While he didn't want her to stop, he knew he didn't have the time or the heart to tell her about it tonight.

He spun to face her, pulling his shirt back down. "That's a story for another day," he said. "It'd nothing to wor—" He stopped when he saw Maddie staring at her fingers; they looked as though she rubbed them with green chalk. She stood slowly, Clark quickly moving to put a hand under her elbow to help her.

"Interesting," they both said at the same time as they looked at the slightly glowing discoloration. Slowly, the green disappeared. Maddie wiggled her fingers and turned her hand over, looking for it elsewhere. The two made eye contact.

She stood on her toes and he tilted his face down towards hers. Their kiss was urgent, more sensual than past kisses. His hand tangled in her hair, and hers clutched at his rocklike arms. They stood locked in that passionate embrace, both wanting to take it a step further, but unsure whether or not the moment was right.

As the tingle spread to every square inch of their bodies, they pulled apart to breathe.

"I have to go, Maddie," Clark sighed, disappointed he had to be the one to end their time together.

"I know." She fought with herself to let go of him. "Fly safe?"

He smiled. "I will. Good night, Maddie" He pressed his lips to hers one more time before disappearing through the bedroom door, the clothes she gave him left lying on the floor by the bed.


	9. Heat of The Moment

Back in his sparsely furnished apartment, Clark couldn't forget about the green on Maddie's fingers. There's no way that could have been kryptonite, could it? He sprawled across his bed, his hand tucked under his back and touching his scar. Ever since she touched it, the throbbing was gone, the burning was gone.

It wasn't a human thing; that much he knew. Lois had been the one to remove the kryptonite shard from his body in the first place. He's helped thousands of people, and if their skin touched, it didn't give him the glow Maddie did.

Part of Clark told him to let it go, and just appreciate what seemed to be a good thing. The journalist in him couldn't stop thinking about it; this little bit of unknown in his life drove him crazy.

He glanced at his alarm clock; two in the morning.

'_He'll still be up,'_ he thought. Rolling over to the side of the bed, he swung his legs over and stood up. He walked to his dresser and picked up a small cell phone. He hated the idea of a cell phone tying him to the rest of the world, but after missing a few headline story opportunities, his boss at the Daily Planet practically threw it at him. He scrolled through the contacts and, when he found the one he needed, pushed the green send button.

"Hey, Bruce? It's Clark," he said when the other side picked up. "Can I pick your brain for a minute?"

* * *

Maddie was collecting empty glasses from tables when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She froze, her anger about to bubble over. Just as she was ready to give the owner of the mitts a piece of her mind, they spun her around. A pair of lips softly covered hers in a kiss, and she relaxed as she realized who this man was.

"Clark, I'm workin', darlin'," she protested when they pulled apart. "You're gonna get me in trouble, and you almost got yourself smacked."

Clark laughed, dropping his hands, withdrawing into the awkward Clark Kent character. "Gosh, sorry, Maddie. I didn't think about that."

Maddie shook her head, picking up the rest of the glasses on the table and putting them on a tray. She couldn't help but let her eyes trail over him. It was a Saturday, which meant Clark didn't work, which meant, for the first time she'd seen, he wasn't wearing a suit. Instead, he wore a pair of well-fitting jeans and loose, long sleeved black t-shirt with "METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY" written on it in white. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and his muscular forearms looked like they belonged to someone else. "Anyways, what's goin' on? Haven't seen you for a day or two."

"I know, I've been… busy," he apologized. Maddie nodded; she knew he wasn't talking about his career. He cleared his throat. "Um, I was wondering… maybe you'd want to come over for dinner at my place tonight?"

Maddie was surprised; she knew he had to live somewhere, but she had begun to believe that he flew around the globe at night and spent his days at the Daily Planet. "S-sure!" She smiled, picking up the tray. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Clark was actually worried she'd say no. He took the tray from her, balancing it on one palm and reaching out to grab Maddie's hand with the other.

"I didn't know you could cook," she teased, walking over to the bar with him.

"Like I said, I never get a chance to." He placed the tray on the counter and took her other hand, reveling in the warmth spreading up his arm. Based on the dreamy look on Maddie's face, he could tell she was, too. "And I'm pretty good at it, too."

"I'll be the judge of that." Maddie sighed when she had to drop both of his hands to go behind the bar. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Clark leaned up against the bar. "What time are you off?"

"Five," she replied. They both glanced up at the clock behind the bar; two hours to go in her shift.

"I'll see you at eight, then?" A goofy grin spread across his face as he slid a piece of paper with his address on it across the bar to her.

"See you then, darlin'." She leaned on the bar, hopping up so she could reach across to him. He met her halfway and they shared a sweet kiss before he stood back from the bar, waved awkwardly and walked out the door.

* * *

'_231A, West Fourth Street.'_ Maddie scanned the buildings as she stood on the sidewalk outside the metro station. This was a nice neighborhood, quiet and well-lit with brown stone buildings lining the street. She was standing outside 223, and started walking in what she thought was the right direction. She smiled when she saw the house numbers going up, and it didn't take her long to find 231.

It was a tall building with revolving doors leading into the lobby. A directory of tenants was on the wall near the door, and she scanned up the list to find "C. Kent, Fourth Floor." She noticed an elevator across the empty lobby and made her way over, heels clicking loudly.

Inside the elevator, the walls were mirrored. Maddie did a last minute one-over, making sure everything was in place. Her curly hair had been pinned up, and her make-up was more dramatic than usual, with smoky eyes and bright red lips. Underneath her black coat, she wore a curve-hugging, black strapless dress with heels, but slung her every-day bag across her chest. The elevator bell rang as she reached the fourth floor. She stepped into the small hallway and walked to the one door. Taking a deep breath, she reached up to knock, but stopped as the door opened. Surprised, she smiled and awkwardly dropped her hand. "Hey, how'd ya know it was me?"

"Ah… super hearing," Clark stumbled over his words as he looked her over. "I-I heard you the moment you got in the building."

"Right." Maddie noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, but was dressed smartly in a blue dress shirt and khaki pants. "I forgot about that."

"Come in," he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, closing it behind her. The apartment was warm and smelled like garlic and citrus. It was large and beautiful, but simple. The wood floors were dark and the walls white, with only a few pieces of furniture. A few black and white photographs decorated the walls, and a few picture frames held colored pictures of a boy with thick glasses with a golden retriever or an older couple. The entry way opened up to a small lounge area, with a couch, a few armchairs, and a simple table; a modest-sized flat screen hung on the wall, showing an animated picture of a waterfall.

Clark helped her out of her coat and took her bag, hanging both on a hook and coming back to her side before she noticed he had gone. He stepped behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. He was excited, and he fought to keep his strength under control. "You look beautiful," he said softly in her ear.

"You look pretty darn good, yourself, Mr. Kent." She turned around and placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his face towards her. They stood, locked in a kiss for half a minute before Clark pulled away.

"I bet you're hungry," he commented as he pulled her hands from his neck and held them.

"You're right," she admitted. "I'm lookin' forward to seein' whether or not Superman can cook, too."

"Oh, no pressure there." He faked a nervous look as he walked backwards, leading her into the dining room. It was another plain room, with a dark wooden table with four chairs around it. On the table were two place settings; she could see fish and pasta arranged neatly on white plates, with a glass of white wine sitting nearby. She blinked, and Clark was standing behind a chair, pulling it away from the table for her.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to that," Maddie remarked as she sat down. Clark helped her scoot it in before reappearing over at the seat across from her. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged in response.

As they ate, they discussed the construction on the metro, talked about work, and told jokes. It was like they were a normal couple, not a superhero and a human trying to pass as one.

When the food was gone, Maddie couldn't help herself.

"Clark, I…" Her voice trailed off as her confidence dissipated.

"What is it, Maddie?" Clark smiled. "The only thing I can't do is read minds."

"I know, I know. She laughed halfheartedly. She placed her hands on the table, palms up. "When we were at my place, and I touched your scar, and my hands turned green… you seemed to know why."

Clark was silent for a minute, and he looked at her hands as he tried to organize a complete thought. "I think," he said slowly, "it was kryptonite."

Maddie looked horrified, pulling her hands into her lap. "Clark, you know I'd never touch you with—"

"I know, I know!" In an instant he was kneeling by her side. He touched her cheek and pulled gently so she was looking at him. "It wasn't from you… it was from me."

She was silent as her brow furrowed into a confused frown. Clark stood, taking her hands and pulling her up from the table. The napkin fell from her lap as he led her into the sitting room. He motioned for her to sit as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Did you hear in the news, a year or so ago, when I… when Superman was in the hospital?" Maddie nodded as she fell back onto the couch. "I was stabbed with a kryptonite shard. Ever since, it's been like the stuff's been stuck in my body. I've been so tired and… and weak." The last button came undone under his fingers and his shirt opened. He shrugged out of it and balled it in his hands. He hesitated for a moment before turning around so his back was to her. The lighting was brighter here than it was at Maddie's place, and her mouth dropped open at the sight of the red, angry scar on his lower back.

"When you touched it," Clark said slowly, "it was like you pulled the kryptonite out through the scar."

Maddie reached up and placed her finger tips on the raised scar. "How?"

Clark's eyes closed as he sank onto the couch next to her. "I don't know," he sighed, his frustration evident in his voice. "I even asked someone, and he said unless you came into contact with red kryptonite, he doesn't know how it's possible."

Maddie's fingers froze as she started laughing. Clark looked back at her with a quizzical glance. "If I tell you this, I bet you'll never believe me."

"Try me."

"My house got hit by a meteorite when I was a kid," she started, her fingers starting to move back and forth over the scar slowly. "The thing broke through the front window and damn near destroyed our livin' room. It was red… I broke off a piece of it before the people from the nearby university could take it away, and I kept it in a little box by my bed." She looked up at Clark and paused. "You don't think that was kryptonite, do you?"

"I don't know," Clark said as he slumped sideways against the back of the couch, closing his eyes again.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Maddie watched her fingers turn from pale apricot to bright green and back again, the colors swirling with the familiar warmth that occurred whenever their skin touched. The longer she massaged the area, the less green seemed to dance across her skin. Even Clark noticed the cooling feeling becoming less noticeable.

"Maddie?"

"What's up, darlin'?"

Clark turned around so his knees touched hers. He reached out and took both of her hands in his. "I'm sorry I keep disappearing."

"Aw, Clark, don't be. I… I get it." She laughed. "Well, I'm tryin' to, at least. Not every girl can say her boyfriend's savin' lives all 'round the world."

"Just you," he agreed.

He wasn't sure what did it; her full lips begging to be kissed, her curves hugged sensually by her dress, the steady beat of her heart thumping in his ears… something threw him over the edge. Quickly, Clark wrapped his hand around the back of Maddie's neck and drew her towards him, their lips crushing together in a passionate kiss. Maddie let herself fall forward into him, her hands resting on his bare chest. He heard her heart pound faster, heavier as their kiss deepened, tongues dancing together. Clark's hands slid down to her waist and pulled her on top of him as he lay back against the couch cushions.

Maddie's stomach flipped and flopped as lustful feelings spread with the warmth from their lips. One hand trailed down his hard torso while the other wove into his ebony locks. Her knees moved to straddle his hips as one of his hands reached up to pull the comb out of her hair, letting her curls fall down over her shoulders. Their kisses grew more demanding, their skin growing flush from the warmth spreading from their lips throughout their body. Clark felt like he was soaking in direct sunlight, his muscles pulsing with strength and energy. His hand trailed back down her spine, making Maddie shiver.

Maddie's dress started to work its way up to her hips, and Clark's hands gripped her lean thighs. His grip began to get tighter, and Maddie couldn't keep her pained whimper from escaping her lips. Clark realized what he was doing and quickly relaxed his grip, instead slowly rubbing the red skin. He ducked his head, moving to kiss her neck.

"We don't have to do this." His lips moved against the skin of her neck erotically as he mixed his words with kisses. "I can't promise… that I can control my strength."

"Just try, okay?" She half whispered, half moaned. "I can't promise that I can control myself anymore."

A strangled groan caught in Clark's throat as his lips moved back to hers, and the two tangled together, giving in to lustful passion.

* * *

_AN: So you see, I had to boost the rating to T, but it's hopefully worth it. :) Thanks for the continued reviews, follows, and favorites! _


	10. Black and Blue

Maddie blinked against the bright sunlight as she slowly shook off sleep. She sat up slowly, taking note of her body aching and the sharp pain in her rib cage as she held the thick comforter to her bare chest. As her eyes adjusted and her min caught up with her, she remembered with a smile where she was.

Clark's bedroom was small, with the same dark hardwood floor and white walls. The room was well-lit, with plenty of windows letting in the sun. The bed took up most of the room, and its linens were all white. Her dress lay puddled on the floor near the door, along with Clark's khaki pants from the night before. A closet was built into the wall at the foot of the bed, and on one of the doors hung a floor length mirror. By the bed, there was a plain, dark side table with a small lamp, an alarm clock that read 10:36, and a neon post-it note. Maddie leaned over and picked up the paper square, pulling it closer so she could read it.

'_Duty calls. I'll be back soon; make yourself comfortable.'_

The corner of her lips curled into another smile as she turned back the covers and swung her legs slowly over the side of the bed. Maddie slid to the floor, standing up stiffly. She bent to pick up her underwear, shimmying into them carefully. As she reached behind her to fasten her bra, she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up on one side of her head, and her eyes were dark with smeared eye shadow. Splotches of maroon bruises decorated her shoulders, breasts, wrists, hips, and thighs. Maddie's eyes widened as she gently rubbed the bruises on her hips; she remembered him saying he wasn't sure if he could control his strength, but she didn't remember him being over-the-top rough with her. In fact, it was probably the best night she ever spent with a man. She used her fingertips to wipe away the smudged make-up on her face and smooth her hair before turning away.

Maddie slowly walked out the bedroom door and into the living room. Clark's shirt from the night before was draped over the arm of the couch. She crossed the room and picked it up, holding it in the air in front of her. She slipped her arms through the shirt and pulled it over her shoulders; she rolled her eyes at how cliché the action seemed, but found comfort in the smell of his cologne. After buttoning the shirt, she neatly folded the sleeves up to her elbows, the hem of the shirt covering most of the bruises on her legs.

She wandered over to the kitchen, wondering how long Clark had been out, and how long it'd take for him to get back. Maddie lazily opened and closed cabinet doors, trying to kill time. Most of them were bare, with the exception of a few bowls and plates, some cans of food, and a box of pancake mix. She paused, pulling the box from the cabinet, the wheels turning in her head. She continued to rummage through the doors and drawers for pans, a spatula, and a mixing bowl. With a smile, she slipped her hair into a ponytail and got to work.

* * *

Clark could smell the pancakes and syrup the moment he touched the rooftop. He looked down through the roof and the floors as he pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie over his suit. He could see and hear Maddie in his kitchen, cleaning a pan and humming while a plate of pancakes sat on the counter next to her. He smiled and ran down the stairs to his door, slowing to a human pace as he entered the apartment.

"What's going on here?"

Maddie jumped at the sound of his voice; she hadn't heard him open the door or walk in. Her face lit up when she turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. "Hey darlin'." She gestured over to the pancakes. "Now don't expect me to be Betty Crocker all the time, but I had time to kill, and I thought you might be hungry after savin' the world."

Clark was quiet as he slowly walked over to her. He couldn't help but take note on how beautiful she looked, messed up hair and all. There was something about her wearing his shirt that made him feel possessive and protective of her. When he saw the bruises on her wrist, though, his heart sank. Maddie, confused at his silence, tried to get his eyes to meet hers. "Clark? Are you okay?"

Wordlessly, he reached down and gathered her hands in his, raising and rotating them so that they were both looking at the contusions. Maddie tried to pull her hands away, to get them out of his sight, but he held her hands in a superhuman vice. "Oh, that's nothin'! Just a lit—"

"What?" Clark snapped. "A little bruise?" His voice lowered, softened. "I've already seen the other ones, Maddie. I… I hurt you." His cerulean eyes dropped to the floor as he let go of her hands.

"Clark," Maddie said softly. "Honey, you didn't hurt me."

"I did, though," he moaned. "I told you, I didn't know if I could control it, especially with this… this effect you have on me." He had tried so hard last night to loosen his grip and slow down, but the mysterious glow made it difficult for him to even act superhuman rather than god-like. When he and Lois had conceived Jason, he didn't need to hold back; his desire didn't cause his strengths to flare. Then again, she was the one in control that night; he didn't have much of a chance to put his hands on her.

"I said it was okay." Maddie reached up to trace his jawline with her fingertips. "Besides, it's not like you broke any bones."

Clark's eyebrow shot up as he silently placed his hand over her ribs and gently pushed, his expression darkening as Maddie winced. "Yeah. No broken bones," he said sarcastically.

"Clark…" She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Kal-El. I'm okay. Last night," she sighed, "was probably the best night of my life."

Clark's heart fluttered when she called him by his real name. He softened and pulled her closer. "Just probably?"

She laughed, standing tiptoe to kiss his throat gently. "Definitely." Clark's cheeks flushed red at the flirtatious exchange. "Now, how about you help me eat these pancakes, darlin'?"

Clark nodded and let go of Maddie to pull plates and silverware from the drawers and cabinets. "Maddie, this isn't something to just ignore."

Maddie picked up the pancakes and the syrup and led the way to the table. "What are you talkin' about, Clark?"

"What if… what if next time something worse happens?" He quickly set the plates down, but held on to a fork. He gently elbowed her arm, holding his hand out to show her the utensil in his hand. As she watched, he closed his hand and gently squeezed it. When he uncurled his fingers, the fork had been crushed into an unrecognizable lump of metal. "That was without touching you, Maddie. You're like a catalyst; you make me stronger. I… I care too much about you to cause an accident

"You won't." Maddie stated confidently as she forked a few pancakes onto her plate and turned to heap some on Clark's.

"How do you know, Maddie?" He went back to the kitchen to grab another fork and ran back before she even realized he left.

"Because I trust you." Their eyes met, and Maddie smiled. "You couldn't hurt anyone if you wanted to."

'_You're wrong,'_ Clark wanted to say, but he just smiled and sat down at the table. She slid her hand across the wood and wrapped it around his, squeezing gently. They devoured the pancakes, and slowly the tense atmosphere dissipated as Maddie asked about his morning activities and Clark cracked nerdy jokes. But the more Maddie laughed, the more Clark tensed; he couldn't stop himself from wondering if he was making a mistake.


	11. Crumbling

Superman closed his eyes as he hovered above the Earth. His cape hung in the still air, his arms motionless and palms turned outwards at his sides. Time seem to stand still as he faced the sun. Without the filtering atmosphere, the solar rays made his cells vibrate with power.

While he was far away from the chaos and disaster that plagued the blue planet, Superman could still hear voices crying out for a hero. He should have been soaring back and forth, saving as many as he could—that was his job, wasn't it? He decided years ago that his "gift", for lack of a better word, to the world would be his assistance, wherever it was needed. '_Live as one of them, Kal-El,'_ his father had told him,_ 'to discover where your strength and your power are needed.'_ Ever since Lois got married and he had to give up the family he had dreamed about for years, he'd been satisfied with going on constant rescue missions. The relief and gratitude the humans showed numbed the pain just a little.

Slowly, he picked through the voices until he found the one that tugged at his heartstrings: her melodic laugh echoed up to him, as though he was standing right next to her. A smile curled the corners of his lips as he listened to her chat politely with bar patrons, her southern timbre almost as comforting as her embraces. This woman was one of two people who pulled his mind away from his self-assigned mission; besides Jason, she was the one human he couldn't bear to lose track of.

'_Your enemies will discover that the only way to hurt you will be by hurting the people you care for.' _He knew forming relationships would cause problems; every criminal in the world looked for some way to undermine him. Giving up his identity to someone who could very well turn their back on him is just as risky. He hadn't told anyone who he really was up until now, but Maddie unraveled him so fast he couldn't put up a defense. He prayed every night that his enemies wouldn't find out they were connected at all; he couldn't shake himself of the image of Lois lying unconscious in Richard's plane. God forbid Lex Luthor ever comes back to find Maddie and him together; he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt.

'_Even though you've been raised as a human, you are not one of them.'_ How did he fall in love so easily with one if he wasn't meant to live as one? It had been Maddie's idea to keep the Man of Steel out of her and Clark's relationship; Superman couldn't exactly show up at a wedding, could he? Not that he was saying that would happen, but… _'Oh, forget it,_' he thought to himself.

Maybe his kind wasn't supposed to be with a human. While he could do everything a human could, he couldn't age. He was almost thirty-six; he should be showing some signs of age, like hair starting to thin or a paunch starting to cushion his abdomen. He still looked like he was just turning thirty. Everyone else around him got older each day… what would happen if he never did?

So many questions, and with the crystals left for him by Jor-El, he couldn't answer any of them. Even with Maddie to anchor him to Earth, Superman had never felt so lost.

* * *

Maddie's eyes were glued to the TV screen above the bar as Superman dug through rubble of a collapsed factory, pulling out unconscious and injured workers. The national news station was broadcasting from Oklahoma, and the cameraman was having a hard time keeping up with his quick movement. She chewed on a fingernail nervously as she leaned back against the counter. She knew he was practically invincible, but to her, it was like sending in human Clark to do it.

"Some guy, huh?" A high pitched voice pulled Maddie from her worried trance. She turned to face the patron, a raven haired woman dressed in a tight white shirt and jeans. Her fingers tapped on the bar lazily as she turned away from the screen to look at Maddie. A long, white scar marred her dark skin from her left ear to the bridge of her nose; the sight of it was unsettling on an otherwise gorgeous woman.

"Ain't he?" Maddie agreed, resting her hands on the bar. "He's some hero."

"Think he's seeing someone?" The woman's voice was smooth as silk.

Maddie's cheeks burned with jealousy. "Not sure," she replied. "He's probably too busy savin' the world to date."

"Wasn't he with that one reporter?" The woman took a sip from her drink. "Lois Lane or whatever?"

Maddie started furiously washing glasses, trying to keep herself busy. "I wouldn't know." Her smile froze on her face and her tone was forcibly happy.

The woman didn't seem to get the hint. "Well, I bet he's interesting, and he looks damn good in that spandex. Maybe I'll pull some damsel-in-distress move and get to know him." The woman winked.

Maddie slammed the last glass down on the shelf, making a few other patrons at the bar jump. "Well, bless your heart," she finally choked out. "Don't go causin' too much trouble." With one last strangled smile, she walked to the storage room to grab a few more bottles to stock the shelves. _'How dare she!' _she thought as she opened the door. She took a few deep breaths as she looked for the alcohol she needed. Not being able to claim him as hers was difficult, especially when those strange female jealousy ticks kicked in.

When she walked out of the storage room, the presumptuous woman was gone, her empty glass sitting on the bar with a few dollars tucked underneath. Maddie glanced at the TV screen; a reporter was trying desperately to get Superman to stop for an interview after he placed a limp body on the ground by an ambulance. His face was dark and drawn, and he looked tired as he shook his head and turned away from the reporter. He looked up to the sky and rocketed upwards. Her stomach flopped at his expression, but she kept a smile on her face as she busied herself with the patrons.

* * *

"This had better be good," Lex Luthor snapped into his phone.

"It is," the woman from the bar said before taking a drag on her cigarette. "I think I found your girl."

She could hear muffled voices on the other side of the line as Lex excused himself before a door shut and they disappeared. "You mean _his_ girl?"

"Who else would I mean, pumpkin?" She trilled, fighting to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Lex winced at the pet name. He, one of the most powerful men in the world, refused any nicknames or degrading titles. The power of women, especially this one, makes him look like a lowly janitor. "Are you sure?"

"This girl practically bit my head off when I hit on him," she snorted. "It's her."

He was silent for a moment. "So." His voice was low and sinister. "Who is this woman that stole the heart of the world's savior?"

"She's the chick that bartends at the First Base Bar in Metropolis." The woman coughed as smoke tickled her lungs. "Crappy bar, I don't recommend it."

"Did you catch her name?"

"Maggie? Maddie?" Her tone was dismissive as she lost interest in the conversation.

"Is she pretty?" He asked offhandedly as he sat down in his office chair.

"She's all right," she replied stiffly. "I'm still prettier, _darlin'_."

"I'm sure you are," Lex rolled his eyes, but his face was twisted in a grin. "Your services have been invaluable. I'll see you soon." He ended the call and placed the phone neatly on the mahogany desk in front of him. Folding his hands over his stomach, the gears of ingenuity turning in his mind as a plan started to come together.


	12. Bottom of a Bottle

Clark couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful woman sitting across the table from him at the restaurant. Maddie's hair was longer than when they met, and it curled gently down her back. Her face was made-up with natural make up, not that anyone thought she needed any. Her red dress hugged her curves perfectly and she walked like a model in strappy black heels. The silver bracelet Clark had given her earlier in the evening sparkled on her wrist as much as her chocolate eyes did when they looked at Clark.

Maddie couldn't look away from Clark, either. Although he fumbled and blushed, he was dressed in a well-fit suit that hid his red and blue uniform carefully. His blue eyes glinted under his thick glasses, and his hair was carefully combed. He was handsome, and Maddie found herself eyeing down the other women who were looking their way.

To the world, they could've seemed like a normal couple, having a fancy dinner in the city. They held hands over the tabletop and crossed ankles under it, talking in low voices. It was the first time they'd been together out of their apartments in months; Clark had been working overtime, and not at the Daily Planet. Any moment they had together was broken by a cry for help. Maddie tried to grin and bear it, but as soon as he left, she'd pull out a bottle of wine or a can of beer and drink until she lulled herself to sleep on the couch. Clark would come home at some ridiculous hour and carry her into the bedroom, his face fallen at the sight of the empty glass by her side.

Clark knew how difficult this was for her; not only did she have to keep this huge secret, she had to deal with his absence and disappointment. He felt guilty about leaving, but the call of duty was too loud for him to ignore, no matter how much he wanted to. Sitting across from her now, he could see how her eyes shifted from his, like she was waiting for him to run out on her again.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked her when the conversation died down. A silly smile spread across his face as he rubbed circles over the back of her hand. Warmth tingled through their skin.

She smiled. "Just happy that we've finally got some time together."

His smile faded. "I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Maddie. I know that this has been hard on you."

"A little," Maddie admitted, "but it's worth it, darlin'. I'm happy with you."

Their eyes locked and for a few moments, there wasn't anyone else in that restaurant. "You're something else," Clark said.

"Says the hero," she teased back.

As the words left her mouth, Clark's thoughts filled with screams. His eyes squeezed shut and his forehead crinkled in a frown, the screams bringing on a headache. His fingers stopped moving on her hand and he squeezed it, a little harder than he should have.

"Ow," Maddie muttered. She took one look at him and her heart sank; she'd seen that face too many times before. "Oh…"

"Maddie, I'm so, so sorry," Clark said through gritted teeth. "I-I have to… take care of something."

"I know," she replied in a monotone voice. Just then, the waiter came by with their food. "We'll just take some to-go boxes," she requested. The waiter, confused, just nodded and walked away. She turned back to Clark, her eyes watering. "Go."

Clark couldn't bear to leave her, but the cries for help grew louder. "Maddie, I'm—"

"Just go, Clark," she snapped, pulling her hand from his. She turned her face away and reached for her wine glass, taking a deep drink. Clark hesitated for a moment, hanging his head. He slowly stood and as he walked past her, he gently kissed the top of her head. Her back straightened and her posture stiffened, clearly sending a message: _get the hell away from me._ He sped out of the restaurant, ducking into an alley to strip down to his suit.

Maddie downed the rest of her wine as she waited for the bill. When it came, she paid it, tipped generously, and grabbed the bag of food. She took a deep breath and walked out of the restaurant, feeling the eyes of the other diners as she left alone. She stepped into the nearest alley to retrieve the pile of clothes Clark had left behind and folded them, stuffing them into the bag on top of their food. She hailed a taxi and slipped in the backseat. Luckily, the cab driver was a quiet one, and the only words they shared were about her destination. In the dark backseat of the car, she let the tears slide silently down her cheeks.

Maddie was tired; tired of being ditched, tired of worrying where he was and what was happening, and tired of being alone at night. She felt her old weaknesses sneaking up on her, forcing her into the choke hold that held her down a few years ago. When she and Richard had parted ways, she looked to a bottle of alcohol to clear her mind of the feelings of sorrow and abandonment. She fell down a slippery hole, and although she crawled out on her own, it was a place she was desperate to avoid. But she found herself in the same precarious place now; as she stepped out of the cab and paid the driver, she turned towards the liquor store that was kiddy corner from her apartment. Inside, she purchased a bottle of Jack Daniels before retreating to her apartment.

When she walked through the door, she dead-bolted it, sending a clear message to Clark, even though she knew he'd find another way in. She kicked her shoes off and dropped everything but the bottle on the kitchen counter. She leaned her back against the counter, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. A few more tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled the top off the bottle and let the burning liquid slide down her throats, creating warmth different from the one that came from Clark's touch.

* * *

Superman knew that the door would be locked—it's not the first time this happened—so he touched down lightly on her balcony and went in through the sliding doors. He moved silently from the bedroom to the living room and then turned to the kitchen to find Maddie, still in her dress, sullenly looking through her cell phone on the wood floor. His stomach dropped at the sight of the half empty bottle of whiskey next to her.

"Maddie." His low voice shook. He knelt down on one knee at her side, gently taking the phone out her hand. She wouldn't look at him; she just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet. Superman carefully slid the bottle away from her with one hand while reaching under her chin with the other. "Why are you sitting down here?"

"'Cause I had no one to sit with at the restaurant," she slurred, trying to pull away. His hand carefully turned her face towards him. Her eyes were red and wet with tears when she finally looked up at him, her eye make-up streaking down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he moaned softly, his face crumpling as he let his hand fall. His other knee dropped to the floor. "I shouldn't have left you tonight."

Maddie's anger faded slightly. "No, you had to go…" she said slowly. "I just wish we had a little time together." She sighed, suddenly embarrassed at how selfish she seemed. "What happened, darlin'?" She asked sadly, reaching out to trace the large "S" on his chest.

"Hostage situation in Chicago," Superman said. "Wasn't pretty. Then on the way back I could just hear everyone calling for help and I just… couldn't ignore it." He shrugged, and then stood and held his hands out to her. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

She murmured something unintelligible as he lifted her easily to her feet. She swayed, her head spinning as she stumbled forward into his arms. They stood for a moment, silently embracing each other. Maddie's body started to shake as fresh tears fell down her cheek, and Superman cradled her head to his chest, kissing her hair.

"Kal, are you always gon' be runnin' off like that?" Maddie cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back gently with his hand as he considered how to answer. "I don't know. Probably," he admitted. "But Maddie, I'll always be around. I'll always come back."

She hiccupped, her sobs softening until they disappeared. "Promise?" she whispered.

He slipped an arm around her back and smiled weakly. "Promise."

Carefully, Superman helped her walk to her bedroom. He turned politely while she changed out of her dress, mentally kicking himself for walking out on her when she looked so amazing. She had to sit on the bed to change, her vision blurred and her equilibrium shaken from the whiskey. The guilt from being angry at a hero for something so simple overwhelmed her sadness.

She stepped out onto the balcony with him when she was dressed. The cool night air felt good on her face and helped clear a bit of the blur from her thoughts. "Kal, I'm sorry I got angry," she mumbled, looking up at the crescent moon. Superman's hand slid over hers, resting on the balcony ledge.

"You have a right to be," he replied. "I can't imagine this is easy for you."

"But it's worth it," she slurred as decisively as a drunk could.

Superman smiled sadly and looked down at her. "I hope so, love, but I owe you," he whispered. He put his forefinger under her chin and pulled her lips up to his for a kiss. "Good night, Maddie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," she whispered against his lips. He slowly started to rise in the air, letting his fingers trail along her cheek. She watched silently as he disappeared and stood alone on the balcony for a few minutes looking at the sky. With a sigh, she lowered her head and walked back into her empty apartment.

* * *

A man in a long black jacket stood under a streetlamp on the corner, pretending to read a newspaper. A bowler hat covered his bare, shiny head as he scanned the skies, waiting and watching. He'd been on the street when he saw the skinny little blonde get out of a taxi and head into the apartment building and had waited hours until he saw a figure clad in blue and red land on a balcony and slip in through the doors.

He stashed the paper in a garbage can nearby and kept his eyes trained on the balcony. His informant had told him the name, and he had his, for lack of a better word, minions look up everything they could on this woman. When they found her address, he wanted to see for himself whether or not she was the object of the Man of Steel's infatuation. His men stood near the liquor store on the corner, keeping an eye on the boss as he looked to the skies.

When he saw Superman, he couldn't keep an evil smirk from splitting his face. If this woman was, indeed, Superman's girlfriend, his plan was a fool-proof death sentence for the hero.

Only a few minutes passed before the man in the red cape reappeared on the balcony. He could only see their silhouettes from the ground, so he put on a pair of binocular glasses. He could tell the woman had been drinking; she stumbled and leaned heavily on his arm and the railing. The Kryptonian's face was furrowed in a frown as he bent down to kiss the woman, sharing a tender moment before he disappeared.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing sadistically. He pulled the glasses off and nodded to his henchmen. Within seconds a black car pulled up to the corner, and the man slid into the backseat. As the car rolled forward, he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and called a cohort.

"For once you didn't screw this up," Lex Luthor mused. "Get ready, this all starts in three days."


End file.
